Love Me, Sensei!
by trabeck
Summary: AU! Yugi has a crush on his teacher Seto. Can he make it become more then a crush? Yaoi! No like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of the character! And we make no profit from writing this!

~+Hi! Here's are new fic! We hope you like it!!+~

**Word= Arabic**

~Bell rings at Domino High~

Seto: *He walks into the class room with graded papers and his teaching supplies and tests.* As you know today, we have a chapter test today. *He begins to pass out the blank tests.*

Yugi: *Looks down at his desk as Seto walks by, fills his name out on the paper.* (He looks really good in today... No, stop! I need to focus on the test!)

Seto: I will go down the class roster and call each of you into the hall for the oral speaking part of the test. That is a large percentage of the test grade. *He clicks his watch.* 40 minutes.

Yugi: (Crap!! I can't speak in front of him! I'm going to fail! Well.. I'll get this part aced!) *Begins to fill out the worksheet.*

Seto: *He sits in his desk chair and gently nibbles a pen as he watches his Arabic students work to make sure there is no cheating.*

Yugi: (His mouth looks so sexy... No! Bad thoughts! I can need to fill this out! Then I can think of my hopeless crush on him!) *Blushes lightly as he answers the question.*

Seto: *He lets another five minutes pass before he begins to call out students for the oral test. He steps out of the room to test each student with out distractions.*

Yugi: *Finishes his test and waits till his name is called, his eyes follow Seto as he walks in and out.* (His ass looks really tight... I wonder how it feels!)

Seto: Yugi Muto... Please step out. *He opens the door for Yugi.*

Yugi: *Jumps when his name is called, blushes hard as he walks out.* (I can do it! I can pass this!)

Seto: Now, Yugi, can you speak this sentence in Arabic? *He hands Yugi a piece of paper with a sentence written in English.*

Yugi: **Ssalam....Kkai-ffa hallokkaa..** (Why can't I stop stuttering I'm going to fail!)

Seto: (He seems to have trouble with the pronunciation still...) Alright... Here's another sentence. *He hands Yugi another paper with and English sentence on it.*

Yugi: **Aada'tu tareeeqi! Hhal bbeemkkaneek mossa` adatti.**

Seto: Thank you, Yugi... *He writes down Yugi's grade on the two papers of a D along with a note saying to stay after class.*

Yugi: *Shakes his head and walks back in to his seat, stares down at it.* (I failed... Why can't I speak to him?!)

Seto: *He walks back inside and sits at his desk.* There is five minutes left. Finish up your tests and bring them to the front.

Yugi: *Double checks his paper and takes it up to Seto, hands it to him.* (He smells good... I wonder what he has on.)

Seto: Alright. Return to your seats until the bell rings. I have all the tests, you may talk quietly.

Yugi: *Sits back down in his seat, puts his books and binder on his desk. Jumps lightly when he feels someone poke him.* Jou! Stop doing that! *He whispers to the poker.*

Jou: How's your crush doing?

Yugi: Shhh! He may hear you! *Moves to cover Jou's mouth.*

Jou: *He whispers to Yugi from across his desk.* I heard that your crush is gay...and has his nipples pierced.

Yugi: *Blushes hard, plays with his binder.* Wwhere did you hear the from?

Jou: Don't say anything. I keep hearing it from other students.

Yugi: I..I'm sure iit's not true... Even if he is gay, he's never want me.

Jou: Haven't you wondered why he wears sweaters? It's to hide his rings. And he always sucks on a pen...like he has sucked dick before...

Yugi: Jou!! *Blushes hard as he tries to curl up in his seat.* Ddon't talk like that!

Jou: What? Isn't that what you think when you watch him?

Yugi: You have no proof! *Says out loud, sees everyone look at him and tries to become one with his seat.*

Jou: Damn, Yugi... *He chuckles.*

Yugi: Shut up and let me die... *Mumbles as he tries keeps trying to hide.*

Seto: Jou and Yugi, settle down...

Yugi: Ssorry, Kaiba-sensei..

Jou: *He whispers back to Yugi.* How did you do on your test?

Yugi: I'm sure I aced the written. But I think I failed the oral, I couldn't stop stuttering...

Seto: I'm going to pass out the oral tests before the bell rings. *He quickly passes out the papers down each row.* The written test will be passed out tomorrow.

Yugi: *Takes his test and frowns when he sees the D's.* (I knew it...)

Jou: Don't feel so bad... It looks like your crush wants to see you after class.

Yugi: Huh? *Looks over his paper again and blushes.* Cause he thinks I'm failing.. How did you do?

Jou: I got a C. *He crumples the paper up and tosses it into the trash.*

Yugi: You did better then me, he must think I'm an idiot.. *Pouts as he puts his test in his binder.*

Jou: I'm sure he just wants to help you. *He jumps out of his seat when the bell rings.* See ya' at lunch!

Yugi: Okay, Jou! *Packs all his stuff up and chuckles as he sees Jou run out the door, waits till the people behind leave before he gets up.*

Seto: *He waits until all of the students leave until he walks over to where Yugi is standing and sits down across from him.* I wanted to see you after class because of the grade you got on the oral test today...

Yugi: *Holds his stuff tightly to his chest.* I-I'm sorry.. I'll ddo better next ttime sensei..

Seto: But what I don't understand is that you have the grammar perfect... Do you still need help pronouncing the words?

Yugi: No.. Iit's okay, Kaiba-sensei... I'll ddo better ..nnext time... I'll sstudy more.. *Looks down at his feet.*

Seto: I can help you. Sit down, and let me give you some study materials...

Yugi: Nn..no! It's okay! I..I ddon"t want to bbburden you, Kaiba sensei.

Seto: I want you to have these... *He walks to Yugi's desk and hands him an Arabic learning CD.* This will help.

Yugi: Tthank you, Sensei... I'll llisten them tonight. Ccan I go? I..I'm hhungry.

Seto: One more thing... *He stands behind Yugi and leans over to show him features on the CD. His belt buckle rubs gently against Yugi's back.*

Yugi: *Freezes when he feels something press against his back, his face turns bright red.* (He's hard! Ddoes he wwant to have sex with me?! )

Seto: Are you alright, Yugi? You look feverish...

Yugi: II.. Uh.. (I want him but I don't think I'm rready to have ssex! ) *Shakes his head no, begins to breath heavily.*

Seto: I'll call the nurse. *He calls the nurse over the school phone.* She's not answering...

Yugi: I..I ccan..ccan wwa..walk.. *Shakily takes steps, clutching his stuff tightly.*

Seto: I will walk you there. *He leaves the door open for Yugi.*

Yugi: (Why does he have to be so nice?) *Doesn't say anything and makes his way to the nurses office.* (He smells even better... Aand was really hard.. ) *Blushes more as he starts to get aroused.*

Seto: I will wait here until the nurse gets back from lunch. *He helps Yugi lay down on the medical bed.*

Yugi: *Curls up on the bed and hugs his knees to his chest. Starts to hyperventilate.* (I'm on a bed with him.. Alone, he can take me if he wants! I can't fight him!)

Seto: Yugi? (Is his blood sugar bothering him?)

Yugi: *Curls up tighter and whines softly as his cock hardens.* II-I ffine... Yyou.. can ggo..

Seto: (Why is he hard? He is a teenager after all...) *He nods and begins to leave.*

Yugi: Cccan.. yyou gget.. JJou. He'll bbe worried.. *Slowly begins to calm down.*

Seto: I'll call him in... *He walks out of the nurse's office*

Yugi: *Waits till Seto walks out before he lets go of his knees.* (I need to talk to Jou.. I don't know what to do!)

Jou: *He knocks on the door before walking in.* So...what happened!

Yugi: He gave me a CD to help.. Aand when I was about to leave he said 'One more thing' aandd came up behind me and I felt something hard touch me.. Hhe was hard!

Jou: He...didn't look hard when I saw him... But I don't doubt you!

Yugi: I don't know wwhat to do, Jou! I like him bbut I don't know if I'm ready ffor sex. *Blushes hard as he plays with the end of his pants.*

Jou: You don't have to have sex with him. You can make out with him, though!

Yugi: Jou!!! *Blushes even harder, hugs his knees again.* I..I've never made out with anyone bbefore.

Jou: It's not going to be hard! Not with lips like Sensei Kaiba, right?

Yugi: *His whole body turns red as he grabs the pillow off the bed and hides his face in it.* Stop it, Jou!

Jou: Sorry! *He chuckles at Yugi's small hard on.* Did he notice that? *He points to Yugi's crotch.*

Yugi: *Moves the pillow down to cover it, shivers as his pants rub against it.* I..I don't know! Mmaybe that's way he left so fast.

Jou: He's a teacher... Schools are a cesspool of hormones. I think he's used to it.

Yugi: I hope he didn't! I don't want him tto know.. *Slowly get up and goes to one of the cabinets and gets out his snacks from it before he sits back down on the bed.*

Jou: Worst case scenario is that he thinks you have raging hormones.

Yugi: I want him to think I'm smart! Not not... horny! *Eats his peanut butter crackers.*

Jou: But, he does make you horny...

Yugi: He doesn't know that! You're suppose to help me, Jou!

Jou: I say go for it. You don't have to fuck him right away.

Yugi: I..I'll try.. Bbut what if he doesn't like me... *Nibbles on his crackers.*

Jou: Tease him...make him like you. I even heard more rumors about Sensei Kaiba over lunch...

Yugi: *Looks down.*... I don't know how to tease... Wwhat did you hear?

Jou: I heard that he gives good head...

Yugi: Jou-kun!!! I just got it to go away! *Pouts as he hides his hard on.* Hhow would anyone know that?

Jou: I think he has had numerous encounters. *He laughs.*

Yugi: Then why would he want me. I don't even know how to kiss. *Looks down.*

Jou: I think he likes the young ones. *He winks.*

Yugi: So... Your calling him a pervert? And I may look to young for him.. Blushes at the winks.*

Jou: Maybe, but I don't care if he is.

Yugi: You think I have a chance? Really Jou? *Shyly looks up.*

Jou: Of course. And you have no chance at all if you don't do anything at all.

Yugi: But I don't know what to do! I don't know how to act sexy like you do!

Jou: If you do flirt with him, I'm sure he can tell you're a virgin. That should be enough for him. *He laughs.*

Yugi: Ookay.. I'll try.. Can you give me some tips thou? Please, Joooouuuuuu!!

Jou: Fine... When you kiss him, be sure to lick your lips as you lean in. It's like an invitation.

Yugi: Okay! *Grabs his binder and begins to take notes.* What next?!

Jou: And make sure to touch his chest when you kiss! Let him feel you up too.

Yugi: *Blushes as he writes, thinking of touching Seto. His cock twitches.*

Ookay.. What if he doesn't want to feel me?

Jou: He will. Just make sure the kissing is heated. He won't be able to resist.

Yugi: Heated? ... You mean like with ttongue?

Jou: Yeah, a lot of tongue, and little moans as you kiss him.

Yugi: Oh.. Okay! *Makes sure he has everything wrote down.* Aand that will make him like me?

Jou: Yes, it should. *He smiles.*

Yugi: Okay... Tthank you, Jou-kun! *Get up and hugs Jou. Giggles when he hears Jou's stomach growl.*

Jou: Don't make fun of me! I forgot my lunch money.

Yugi: Oh! You always do! Here! *Runs back over to the cabinet and takes out another snack and gives it to Jou.* It's not much, but it's better then nothing!

Jou: Thanks. *He eats a half of a peanut butter sandwich.*

Yugi: You're welcome! *Sits back down and puts his notebook back into his binder.* Do you want to come to the shop today? I got a new game!

Jou: I can't today, but I can tomorrow. I have make up work. *He sighs.*

Yugi: Aw! Okay! We can order a pizza too! *Smiles at Jou, hears the lunch bell ring.* Back to class. I'll see you tomorrow I guess.. Call if you have time tonight! *Gets up.*

Jou: I'll try my best. *He smiles and waves as he runs off.*

Yugi: *Sighs as Jou runs off and heads out to his next class.* (I need more friends... I feel bad for always bugging Jou. But no one else talks to me unless it's to tease!)

~Later that day~

Seto: *He drives to where Yugi lives, which is in the upper level of his grandfather's game shop. He walks in and sees Grandfather Muto at the desk.* Is Yugi here? He left homework in my classroom.

Grandpa Muto: Oh ho ho! You must be that new teacher I've heard so much about. Yes, He up in his room playing a game. *Walks to the stairs.* Yugi! Come down here!

Seto: He wasn't feeling well when he was at school. May I take Yugi's work up to him?

Grandpa Muto: He wasn't? He didn't mention anything to me. Must be his teenage phase! It's the second door on the right!

Seto: *He nods and walks upstairs.* Yugi... *He cracks the door open.*

Yugi: **Naam, Jaad... Shoofi mafi?** *Keeps playing his game.*

Seto: Now only if you spoke like that in class... *He opens the door the rest of the way.*

Yugi: Kkaiba- senssei! What aare you doing here?! *Blushes when he looks down at his naked chest, grabs the blanket to cover up.*

Seto: *He turns around so Yugi can put a shirt on.* You left homework in my room...

Yugi: *Grabs a clean shirt and slips it on.* Oh.. Tthank you, Sensei.. II will do it nnow. *Walks over to get his homework.*

Seto: *He hands the homework to Yugi.* I'm surprised. You speak the Arabic language well.

Yugi: *Takes the homework back to his desk and begins to work on it.* Ggrandpa lived in Eygpt for aawhile... He taught me it, he even ttook me there a ffew years ago..

Seto: Do tests make you nervous? *He sits down next to Yugi.*

Yugi: Nno, I like tests! (Now he'll think I'm a nerd!) I jjust stutter a lot arround people I'm not.. Who aren't ffamily.

Seto: *He nods.* I know you're smart...

Yugi: I..wwill try better at nnot stuttering... *Quickly finishes the first worksheet, moves to the next one.*

Seto: It's alright... But I do need to know that you can pronounce the words.

Yugi: I can.. It's like a ssecond language to me.. Grandppa likes to sspeak in it when it's just uus..

Seto: It's a beautiful language...

Yugi: I kknow. I love speaking it and wwriting in it. I wwrite tto my pen-pal allot.. He llives in Eygpt.

Seto: Do you need help with your homework?

Yugi: No, yyou don't have tto stay here Kaiba-sensei. II'll have it ddone by tomorrow! *Moves to the next sheet.* (I already know this stuff!)

Seto: *He nods and begins to gather his papers to pack up.*

Yugi: I'm ddone, Sensei! *Gets up and walk to hand his papers to Seto, trips over his shoes on the floor and falls onto Seto.* Ahh! *Hisses as the papers cut his hands.*

Seto: *He catches Yugi against his body and groans as Yugi falls onto his body.*

Yugi: I'm ssorry, Kaiba-sensei! *Lets his papers go and frowns at the little drops of blood on them.*

Seto: *He stares down at Yugi who looks helpless.* (I...can't do this. Not with him. He's my student...) *He pulls Yugi up straight and holds Yugi against his body.*

Yugi: Tthank you, sensei.. (I want to kiss him... Bbut what if he doesn't want too?) *Shyly looks up as he licks his dry lips.*

Seto: *He leans in closer to Yugi and breathes against Yugi's lips.*

Yugi: (He's going to kiss me! What did Jou say? Oh yeah! ) *Shudders as he feels Seto's hot breath, licks his lips again. His tongue brushing against Seto's lips, his face blushed.*

Seto: *He gently kisses Yugi, loving the feeling of Yugi's lips.*

Yugi: Mmm! *Moans softly as he feels Seto's warm lips, moves closer to Seto as he gives Seto's lips a tentative lick.* (This feels amazing! He tastes so good! And his lips.. So soft!)

Seto: *He jolts as he hears the door creak open and moves away from Yugi as his grandfather walks in.*

Grandpa Muto: I heard a loud thump! Are you two okay? *Looks at them.* Yugi! You're hands are bleeding!  
Yugi: *Gets control over his breath.* Iit's okay, grandpa. I ttripped and fell on Kaiba-sensei and the papper cut me!

Seto: We're fine, thank you...

Grandpa Muto: Okay.. But you bandage up your hands, Yugi!  
Yugi: I will! *Smiles at his grandpa as he leaves, lets out the breath he's been holding.*

Seto: Yugi... *He says faintly and breathes deeply.* I'm...sorry.

Yugi: Wwhy? Did I ddo it wrong? *Looks down.* (I did what Jou said! I would of touched his chest to if Grandpa didn't come in!)

Seto: No... I'm your teacher. I could lose my job for even being in your room...

Yugi: Oh.. Ookay.. I'll bbring my homewwork in tomorrow. Yyou can ggo home, Sensei...

Seto: *He quickly grabs his papers and leaves Yugi's room.* (He felt... No! I can't think of him like that. He's my student.)

Yugi: *Waits till he hears the door close before he breaks down and starts to cry, curls up on his bed.* (You lied, Jou... Hhe'd never want me.. I..I ccan't have anyone..)

Seto: (Sorry Yugi...) *He makes his way downstairs to buy games to help take his mind off of Yugi.*

Grandpa Muto: Oh! Kaiba-san! Is Yugi okay? He looked like he was getting a fever..

Seto: I think he's alright. *He lays a stack of board games to purchase on the front counter.*

Grandpa Muto: I'll check on him in a bit. Is this all you're getting today? *Begins to ring them up.*

Seto: No, hold on... *He picks up another stack of games from the ground to purchase.*

Grandpa Muto: Ho ho, that's a boy! You can never have to many games I always say! *Keeps ringing them up, hears the stairs creak.*

Yugi: **Grandpa.. I don't feel to good.. I'm going to lay down for...** sensei?!

Seto: Yes, Yugi? *He looks at Yugi with lust filled eyes.*

Yugi: *Looks down at his feet, not able to look at Seto.* I tthought you lleft..  
Grandpa Muto: He's buying some games , my boy! And you look under the weather, go lay down and I'll bring your dinner up when it's time..

Seto: I hope you feel better... (His eyes are red from crying... I hurt him.)

Yugi: Tthank you... Hhave fun with yyour games.. Tthey're good oones.. *Heads back upstairs.*  
Grandpa Muto: I am so used to him around me I forget he stutters. *Sighs, but finishes ringing up and bagging and gives Seto the price.*

Seto: He reminds me of my little brother sometimes. *He takes out his wallet to pay for the games.*

Grandpa Muto: Yugi is very young at heart and innocent. I may of babied him to much but I wouldn't change him for the world! *Smiles brightly as he gives Seto his change and the bag.* Now you go home and play those games with your brother!

Seto: (That's why I find him...never mind.) Thank you. *He takes his change and bags and leaves to go home.*

Yugi: *Looks out the window by his bed at Seto getting into his car, tears fall again.* I..wish I could be.. someone you loved...

~At Seto's~  
Mokuba: *Hears the front door open and runs to it.* Big brother!!! You're home! And have bags, what's in them?!

Seto: I bought some games. *He hands the bags to Mokuba.*

Mokuba: Awesome!! I forgive you for being late! *Takes the bags and runs into the front room to open his prizes.*

Seto: *He shakes his head as Mokuba runs to his room.* Yugi...

Mokuba: You say something, Seto? Oh wow! This looks cool want to play it with me?! Please!

Seto: I didn't say anything... and I'm not in the mood, Mokuba...

Mokuba: *Walks out to where Seto is and looks sadly at him.* What's wrong, Seto? You look sad, and you always play games with me.

Seto: I always look like this... And I don't want to play right now.

Mokuba: To other people yeah, but your eyes are different. They look like when we got the news about dad.. *Looks down.*

Seto: Mokuba... I'm the adult, and I say to drop it.

Mokuba: Fine.. *Walks back to his room.* You never used to cut me out.. *Whispers as he slams his door and begins to play with the Electronic Hyperslide he got, trying to keep his emotions down.*

Seto: *He sighs.* Immaturity... That's why I can't be with you, Yugi.

Mokuba: *Comes back out after a hour and goes to where Seto is grading papers.* I'm hungry, can we have cheeseburgers?

Seto: I'm hungry too. I can use a break. Do you want to go out for a cheeseburger?

Mokuba: Yeah! Can we go to the burger place we went to last time? I liked their milkshakes! *Goes to put his shoes on.*

Seto: It doesn't matter. *He places his papers back into a folder and slips into his jacket.*

Mokuba: (He's still being pouty! I wish he'd tell me why! He never keeps secrets from me before..) *Pulls on his jacket and grabs the keys off the key holder.* I got the keys, bro!

Seto: Is it the key to the mustang?

Mokuba: Um.. Yeah! Is that okay? *Stands by the door as he waits for Seto.*

Seto: Yeah, I wanted to take it. *He takes the keys and heads out the door.*

Mokuba: It worked out then! *Locks the door behind them before he runs to catch up with Seto.* Your legs are to long!

Seto: *He smirks as he deactivates the alarm and unlocks the doors to the white mustang.*

Mokuba: I can't wait till I grow tall like you! Then I won't have to run to walk with you, Seto! *Jumps into the car and buckles up.*

Seto: Give it time... *He buckles in and starts up the roaring engine and drives down the road.*

Mokuba: The doctor said I should have a growth spurt soon! *Smiles at Seto as they drive, turns the radio on low.* I turned my project in today.

Seto: Do you mean your science project?

Mokuba: Yeah, I may get a lower grade thou.. I slipped and dropped it on my way into school, but I did my best to fix it in study hall!

Seto: You will be fine... *He steps on the gas and speeds around traffic to make it to the restaurant.*

Mokuba: Nu uh! That teacher hates me! He'll use anything to make me suffer! *Pouts but it turns into a smile when he sees the restaurant.*

Seto: *He smirks and pulls into the parking lot and screeches the tires as he makes a doughnut in the lot.*

Mokuba: *Laughs as he holds onto the seat.* They know we're here now!

Seto: I love driving this car. *He parks the mustang and gets out to walk over to where Mokuba is seated.*

Yugi: (I wish grandpa would hurry up and get the food.. What.. That's sensei! Who's that with him?) *Watches Seto though the glass.*  
Mokuba: Mmm! It already smells so good!

Seto: *He walks with Mokuba to the entrance.* Do you want the kids' menu today?

Mokuba: No, I'm really hungry! *Sits down in their booth.*

Seto: Okay... A chocolate banana milkshake and a cheeseburger... Does that sound good?

Mokuba: Yeah! And cheese fries too! Please! I'll share!

Seto: And cheese fries... *He gets up from the booth to wait in line to order.* (That's Yugi's grandfather in line... That means Yugi must be around...)

Grandpa Muto: Ah! Kaiba-sensei! I thought that was you! How did your brother like the games?

Seto: He enjoyed them... Mokuba wanted some food so I brought him here.

Grandpa Muto: That's good! Same with Yugi, he's outside. It was to hot in here for him.

Seto: Yugi's here? (Damn it...) Tell him I hope he feels better.

Grandpa Muto: He's outside, he doesn't like to be around crowds when he doesn't feel good. I will! *Takes his food.* Have a good dinner with your brother!

Seto: *He nods and steps up to the counter to order.*

Yugi: (I wish I was there with him.. It would be like a date. We could kiss again and he'd taste like burgers...) **Hey grandpa! What did sensei say? Who's he with?**

Grandpa Muto: **He's having dinner with his brother, and he told me that he hopes you feel better!**

Yugi: **Oh.. That was nice.. Can we go home? I think I'm going to sleep after we eat..** (I didn't know he had a brother.. He looks young..)

~That's it for the first chapter! We hoped you liked it! Please review!^^~


	2. Chapter 2

~Next day~

Jou: (Yug' isn't here today. I hope he's okay.. I'll go see him after school, first to get his homework!) *Waits till the bell rings before he walks up to the teacher's desk.* Kaiba-sensei.

Seto: Yes, Jou? *He straightens and stacks ungraded papers neatly in the corner of his desk.*

Jou: Can I have Yugi's homework? We always get each others homework when we miss..

Seto: It's alright. I can take it over sooner. I don't teach anymore classes after this hour...

Jou: It's no trouble. I was gonna head over there after school anyway, plus I'm sure you have better things to do then taking homework to students.  
Seto: I have to speak to Yugi about his test anyway...

Jou: (He just wants to see Yugi again. He likes him!) Fine.. But I'm going there at six for out pizza and game night so you need to be done by then! *Winks and chuckles as he walks out.*

Seto: (That was strange...) *He gathers Yugi's make up work in his folder and leaves the school to deliver Yugi's work.*

~At the game shop~

Grandpa Muto: *Hears the bell ring signaling someone's walked in.* Hi! Welcome to Kame ga.. Oh! Kaiba-san! What are you doing here?

Seto: I came to drop off Yugi's work. I also need to talk to him personally...

Grandpa Muto: He's not feeling well today.. Couldn't even eat all his dinner last night. But you can go see if he's awake!

Seto: Thank you... *He quietly walks up the stairs to Yugi's room and knocks on the door.*

Yugi: **What grandpa? I'm not hungry...** *Moves more under the blankets.*

Seto: **It's me...** *He speaks to Yugi in Arabic.*

Yugi: Ssensei? *Squeaks out from under his blankets.* Wwhat.. are yyou doing hhere?

Seto: *He opens the door and closes it behind him.* I wanted to drop off your work and give you your test back...

Yugi: Ooh.. You ddidn't have ttoo.. Jou wwould of brought tthem to me. Yyou can set them oon the desk.

Seto: *He nods and sets the papers on the desk. He sits down next to Yugi.* I also brought something that I hope will make you feel better...

Yugi: If grandpa gave you soup to give me you can put that on the desk too. I'm not hungry.. *Curls up tighter.*

Seto: It's not soup... *He reaches into his pocket and takes out a few chocolate truffles.*

Yugi: *Peeks out from under the blankets and sees the truffles, licks his lips as he quickly snatches them from Seto's hand.* Thank you, sensei!

Seto: Why don't you come out? *He rests his hand where Yugi's body is.*

Yugi: I like it under here, it's warm.. *Pokes his hair out, looking at Seto from under the blanket, shivers when he feels Seto's hand.*

Seto: I like to see my students when I speak to them...

Yugi: (Right... I'm just a student.) *Pulls the blankets down to show his face.* Wwhat do you need to ttalk about?

Seto: I want to talk about yesterday... *He takes one of the truffles from Yugi and begins to unwrap it.*

Yugi: Oo..oh.. Wwhat's there tto say? Yyou ddon't like me llike that... Aand can llose you jjob. *Looks down, holding his blankets.*

Seto: I do like you. I want to apologies for what I did... *He pushes the chocolate truffle against Yugi's lips.*

Yugi: *Takes the chocolate into his mouth, moans softly and closes his eyes at the taste.* (Does he mean the kiss?) Ffor kissing me... Or lleaving?

Seto: For hurting you... *He leans in closer to Yugi and hand feeds him another chocolate truffle.*

Yugi: *Moves closer to Seto, shivers as he smells Seto's sweet, manly scent. Takes the chocolate into his mouth, his lips wrap around Seto's fingers.* (He's so close... He smells even better today!)

Seto: (He looks erotic...With the chocolate in his mouth.) *He leans in close enough to feel Yugi's breath.*

Yugi: *Shivers as he feels Seto's warm breath, licks the chocolate off his lips.* Ssensei... *Says breathlessly, looks into Seto's ice blue eyes with his own needy ones.*

Seto: Yes... Yugi? *He licks Yugi's lips and gently kisses him.*

Yugi: Mmm...Kiss me more... Please, don't stop! *Shyly kisses back, begins to run his hands over Seto's chest.*

Seto: *He kisses Yugi deeply and breathes heavily as Yugi touches his chest.*

Yugi: *Blushes as he feels Seto's tongue in his mouth, shudders as he lets Seto take control. Moves his hands over Seto's pecks, trying to see if the rumor was true. Pouts when he can't tell.* (Evil sweater!)

Seto: *He takes Yugi's hands and guides them under his sweater and dress shirt.* Is that what you wanted to do?

Yugi: *Blushes hard as he feels Seto's six pack, his fingers shyly move up.* Yyou dddon't mind? (He's so fit! And god, he tastes amazing! I want to taste him again!)

Seto: This is what people do when they make out... You're a virgin, aren't you? *He lifts up his sweater and dress shirt up slightly to expose his stomach.*

Yugi: *Shakes his head yes, to embarrass to answer. Stares at the skin exposed and licks his lips as he moves his hands up further, shudders as he feels two metal rings.* (It's true!!!)

Seto: Do you like my pierced nipples? *He slips off his sweater and dress shirt and sits on Yugi's bed shirtless.*

Yugi: Yyyeahh.. *Blushes hard as he looks over Seto's chest, his dick gets hard at the sight of Seto's nipples. Lightly pulls on one to make sure their real.*

Seto: You're hard already... *He reaches for the growing bulge in Yugi's pants and gently massages Yugi's cock through his pants.*

Yugi: Ahhh! Ssensei! *Moans as his cock is rubbed, begins to grind against Seto's hand. His body flushed in pleasure.*

Seto: *He kisses Yugi to quiet him as his hand rubs Yugi harder. He begins to unzip Yugi's pants to release Yugi's cock.*

Yugi: Nnee.. *Whines as his cock is released into the air, thrusts to try and get some release as he kisses back. Licking at Seto's tongue, holds onto Seto's chest.*

Seto: *He wraps his hand around Yugi's cock, his hand almost covering Yugi's small, hard cock. He begins to pump his hand to give Yugi pleasure.* You're the perfect size...

Yugi: Ohhh... Ssensei! Soo.. Ggood! *Turns red as his little hips thrust into Seto's grip, sweat runs down his forehead as he bites his lip to try and hold in his cries.*

Seto: Will you let me suck you? *He whispers in Yugi's ear and smirks as he feels precum land on his hand.*

Yugi: *Shakes his head feverishly as he moans at the thought, pants heavily.* (This can't be happening! He's ggoing to suck me?! He's touching me, oh god he's moving down!!)

Seto: *He pulls Yugi's pants down the rest of the way as his lips touch Yugi's warm cock. He slowly begins to suck.* Mm...

Yugi: Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! *Cries out as he cums into Seto's hot mouth, jerks his hips in as he arches on the bed.*

Seto: (So quick...) *He licks his lips of Yugi's warm cum.* Did I get you that worked up? *He whispers against Yugi's lips.*

Yugi: *Heavily pants as he comes down from his high, looks down, his face still blushed.* Yyeah.. I-I'm ssorry.. *Closes his legs to try and hide his softening cock.*

Seto: It's alright... Would you like to take this further? Where do you want to go with this?

Yugi: I ddon't know... I wwant to bbe with you, bbut you said you'd lose your jjob.. I don't wwant to be a burden.. *Looks down, plays with the end of his shirt.*

Seto: We have come too far to worry about my job... And since you're a virgin, I can wait until you're ready to be taken.

Yugi: Okay... Aand I don't tthink I'm ready ffor..you know.. bbut I like kissing aand making out with you! *Shyly smiles at Seto.* Ccan I call you by your ffirst name?

Seto: *He nods a yes.* Would you like to get an idea of what you're dealing with? *He smirks and rests Yugi's hand on the large bulge in his pants.*

Yugi: *His eyes go wide as he gasps at the feel of Seto's hardness, blushes even more when he feels it twitch.* Yyou're...... HUGE!!! *Looks down at his own and quickly covers it up with his blanket.*

Seto: (A virgin for sure.) I enjoy your size... *He tries to uncover Yugi.*

Yugi: I-I'm small.. I ddon't like peopple seeing it.. *Looks down as he lets Seto pulls the blanket, not wanting to upset him.* (Everyone in gym made fun of me.. luckly the teacher lets me change in the bathroom..)

Seto: I like it... *He gropes Yugi's soft cock.*

Yugi: Seto!! *Wiggles his hips as he tries to loosen Seto's hand.* Ggrandpa is downstairs!

Seto: You're making all the noise... *He begins to put his shirt and sweater back on.*

Yugi: *Blushes more and pulls the blanket over him.* I can't hhelp it! Yyou felt REALLY good.. *Pouts when he sees Seto put his shirt back on.* (I liked looking at him!)

Seto: Will you be at school tomorrow?

Yugi: Yeah, my blood sugar acted up today aand.. I wasn't ready to ssee you yet.. It hurt.. *Plays with his blanket.* Do you have to lleave?

Seto: *He nods.* Jou told me he will be over at six. I don't want others finding out about us yet...

Yugi: Hhe kknows I like you.. He convinced me to go for iit and see if you felt the ssame way! Bbut he's the only person who knows! *Looks down.* No one else really ttalks to me..

Seto: *He sighs.* I know... But I enjoy your company... You're very intelligent, and you'll learn what you like about sex.

Yugi: I eenjoy your ccompany too! You mmake me feel warm.. *Blushes.* Yyou think I'm smart?

Seto: Yes, what do you think of me?

Yugi: Yyou're hot, sexy... Rreally smart and kind! And you kkiss really good!

Seto: Kind? Only for you and my brother. No one else talks to me.

Yugi: Jou likes you! And so does ggrandpa! I saw your brother last night, hhow old is he?

Seto: He's 12, and he wanted a cheeseburger, so I took him out last night.

Yugi: They have the best! Grandpa thought that would make me ffeel better.. Ddoes he know?

Seto: No... He doesn't even know that I'm gay...

Yugi: Oohh.. Okay. If I eever meet him I won't say anything.. *Looks down as he plays his shirt.* Ccan I have a kiss beffore you leave?

Seto: You can have anything. *He leans in to give Yugi a kiss.*

Yugi: *Shyly reaches his hand up and runs his fingers though Seto's hair as he kisses him, softly moaning at the feel of Seto's lips.* (I want to have all of you..)

Seto: You're pretty good at kissing yourself... *He gently licks Yugi's lips.*

Yugi: I-I am? I.. Nnever *Looks down, to embarrass to finish it.*

Seto: You have wonderfuly sexy lips...

Yugi: Tthank yyou.. *Runs his fingers over his lips, still tingling from the kiss.* See you tomorrow?

Seto: Yes, tomorrow...

Yugi: Um.. Ddo you have aa phone?...wwell I know you do cause I can ssee it in yyour pocket bbut does it have a num..no! It has to to work I...umm.. Ugggg! *Covers his face with his hands.* (I sounded like an idiot!)

Seto: You want my number, you mean?

Yugi: Uh hu... *Shakes his head yes, peeking out between his fingers.* Iif you don't mind.. I wwonn't call all the time, jjust if something happens!

Seto: *He writes his number down on a piece of paper for Yugi.* Can I have your number?

Yugi: Oof course! *Quickly writes his number down and hands it to Seto.* II have unllimited text ttoo!

Seto: I'll text you tonight. I hope you don't mind if I send an erotic text or two...

Yugi: Okay! *Turns even redder.* II ddon't mind... I wwould like it!

Seto: Good...

Yugi: I'll hhave my phone with me... *Gives one more kiss before he lets Seto go.* Ttill tonight..

Seto: I will text you... *He fixes his hair and leaves Yugi's room.*

Yugi: *Quickly grabs his cell phone and puts in Seto's number.* (I can't wait... He's with me now!)

Seto: *He smiles as he walks down the stairs to the shop and turns white as he sees Jou come in.* (He can't suspect anything...)

Jou: *Smirks knowingly as he walks past Seto, nods to him before he goes to Yugi's room and knocks on the door.* Yo Yug! You decent?  
Yugi: Jou! ...You can come in!

Jou: What happened between you and Sensei Kaiba? *He smiles and chuckles.*

Yugi: Nnothing happened! What makes you think ssomething did? *His blush returns full force as he remembers Seto's mouth on him.*

Jou: Because you're face is bright red, and you don't have pants on.

Yugi: I'm sick! Aand how do you know! I have a blank... *Looks down and sees the top of his manhood peeking out, quickly covers up.* Jjust pick out a game!!

Jou: Come on, Yug'. I know something happened. *He picks up the board game Payday.*

Yugi: Wwe kissed! *Moves so Jou has room to sit down.* I did what you told me to, he said I was pretty good at kissing!

Jou: So, he just kissed you while you had no pants on. That makes. sense. *He says sarcastically.*

Yugi: Hhe-he sucked me.. *Whispers as he flushes red, not able to look Jou in the eye.* Iit felt really good!

Jou: He did what? I was just kidding about him knowing how to suck! Oh, was the rumor about his nipple rings true?

Yugi: *Hides under his blanket.* Yyess! They were ssexy.. I ruined it tthou.. I came as soon as he sucked!

Jou: Woah... *He groans.* TMI Yugi! *He chuckles.*

Yugi: You asked! You tell me worse stuff about when you have sex! *Roots further under the blanket.* Do you have the game ready?

Jou: Yeah, yeah... *He takes the game out of the box.*

Yugi: He gave me his number, he's going to text me tonight.. *Peeks out and gets ready to play.* Want to order a pizza after the first game?

Jou: Yeah, I'm hungry for a cheese pizza!

Yugi: With chicken on it too!! Oh! He gave me these! *Hands Jou one of the chocolates truffles.*

Jou: Ooh...these are the good ones! *He shoves two truffles in his mouth.*

Yugi: Hey! Don't eat them all! They're from Seto! *Takes the rest and hides them.* I don't know if he'll get me more.

Jou: Relax, Yug'. He'll get you more. *He winks.*

Yugi: *Blushes, plays with his blanket.* You ready to play? Aand he doesn't have to, just being near him is enough!

~Two hours later~

Yugi: *Hears his phone go off and reaches over Jou and the pizza box for it, blushes hard when he sees it.*

Seto: _Yugi... I wanted to let you know how hard you make me... I can barely contain it._

Yugi: *Blushes as he texts back.* _Oh, really? I'm sorry.. I'll help you with it next time!_

Seto: _How would you do that? Touch me? Suck me?_

Yugi: *Squeaks as he crosses his legs, texts back.*_ Um.. Stroke you.. Llick you._

Seto: _Yugi, do you want to see how hard you make me?_

Yugi: _What do you mean? I not with you.:(_ *Sighs as he sends it, wishing Seto was here too.*

Seto: *He takes a nude picture of himself and sends it to Yugi over his phone.*

Yugi: Ahh! *Jumps when he sees the picture, his phone flies out of his hand and hits Jou on the head.* (He was....huge!!!)

Jou: What the hell? *He exclaims as he rubs the bump on his head. *

Yugi: *Looks at Jou, his face bright red.* Ssorry, Jou.. Ccan I have my cell back, pplease?

Jou: *He hands the phone back to Yugi.* Did he send ya a nude picture? *He chuckles.*

Yugi: *His blush grows as he quickly snatches his phone and texts back.* _You're naked right now? -Blush- iis.. You cock really that big?_

Seto: _Just my pants are down. Do you like my size?_

Yugi: _I ddidn't know they could be that big.. It's not going to fit in me!!!_ *Crosses his legs tighter, his cock jumps.*

Seto: _There are ways I can make it fit. All of which you will love._

Yugi: _Setoooo! You're getting me... And Jou is still here!_

Seto: _Oh? But I can't help it Yugi._ *He strokes himself as he holds his phone.*

Yugi: _Yyeah, it's starting to hurt.. -Blushes.- I really get you that hard?_

Seto: _I wouldn't lie..._ *He takes another picture with his phone of a cum shot and sends it to Yugi.*

Yugi: Mmhh... *Bits his lips hard to muffle a moan as he cums at the sight of the picture, shakily texts back.* _Sseto... You mmade me.. oh god!_

Jou: You okay, Yugi?

Seto:_ Did it feel good? Because I can only imagine how good your tight virgin ass will feel._

Yugi: *Shakes his head before he pulls the blankets over him, not able to look at Jou.* _Yyeah, but Jou heard! Uhh! Settoo! -Blush times 10-_

Seto: _I will text you later tonight, love. I can hear my brother calling me._

Yugi: _Okay, I'll be waiting... Set'!^^_ *Puts his phone down.* (He called me love!)

Jou: Hey, Earth to Yugi!

Yugi: Yyeah, Jou? *Peeks out, still flushed.*

Jou: What's up with you? You're acting strange. *He shifts his legs and feels a sticky wet spot on the bed.* The hell? *He quickly moves his legs.*

Yugi: Nnothing! *Quickly hides back under the blanket, curling up.* I um... Ssweated alot!

Jou: Sweat isn't sticky, Yugi!

Yugi: It can be! *Pulls up more of the blanket to hide the wet spot.* Jjust forget it, Jou!

Jou: It feels like a cum stain.

Yugi: Epp! Rreally? Yyou must be feeling things!

Jou: I do agree with that. *He moves further away from the wetness.*

Yugi: *Stands up with the blankets around him and walks to the door.* I have to go to the bathroom.. I'll be back! (I need new pants too!)

Jou: Sure thing, Yugi!

~With Seto~

Mokuba: Oh no no no no.... SETOOOOOO!!!

Seto: *He runs down to Mokuba and sees the kitchen engulfed in smoke.* Mokuba! *He turns off the oven and quickly removes a chicken that caught on fire.* Are you okay?

Mokuba: Yyeah! *Opens the window to let the smoke out, walks over to Seto once it thins, pouting.* I'm sorry!!!

Seto: It's okay... *He cuts into the chicken with a knife.* The center is still uncooked.

Mokuba: *Sniffs as he wipes the flour off his face.* I did what the book said! Why did it do that? I just wwanted to make you happy again...

Seto: The oven was set wrong. I can slice the rest that isn't burnt.

Mokuba: *Sits down and wipes his eyes again.* I'm sorry, Sseto.. I tried my best. I wwanted you to be happy again and I can't even do that.

Seto: Mokuba, stop. You're my brother. Would you like to help me cook?

Mokuba: I know! I still want you to be happy! And you sure? *Moves next to Seto.*

Seto: Yes, can you make the breading? You use cornflakes.

Mokuba: Yeah! I remember, that was one of my favorite things to do! *Gets the cornflakes and puts them into a bag before he starts to smash them.*

Seto: Good, and when you're done you can help me put the sauce together.

Mokuba: *Gives it a few more hits before he takes that bag to Seto.* I'm done! *Smiles up at Seto.* Where were you today? You didn't get home till late!

Seto: I...saw someone today. *He places strips of chicken in the bag of smashed cereal.*

Mokuba: Who? *Grabs a paper towel and tries to clean up alittle.* A student?

Seto: (Yes...but...) No, as in a date.

Mokuba: Oh! Really?! You haven't been on a date in.. I can't even remember the last time! Why didn't you tell me?! You could of stayed out later!

Seto: I couldn't stay late anyway.

Mokuba: Oh, okay! Is it serious? Do I get to meet 'em? *Stops cleaning and pays full attention to Seto.*

Seto: It's serious, but I don't think at this point you should meet them. In time you can.

Mokuba: When? Do they know about me? Can you at least give me a name?! *Jumps next to Seto.*

Seto: (I don't know... What does Mokuba think of homosexuality?) I...don't know...

Mokuba: Why not? I'm not going to look for him! I just wanted a name.. *Looks down.* Are you ashamed of me?

Seto: *He pauses and turns to Mokuba.* (I never told him...) How did you know?

Mokuba: I'm your brother, Seto. And just cause I'm young, doesn't mean I'm stupid! I see how you look at guys and pay no mind to the girls who drool over you!

Seto: His name is Yugi...

Mokuba: *Smiles and hugs Seto, nuzzles his flour coated hair in Seto's stomach.* Thank you.. I love you, big brother!

Seto: Can you get the baking pan for me?

Mokuba: Yeah! (The Seto way of saying I love you.) *Gets it out and hands it to Seto.* When are you going to see him again?

Seto: Tomorrow, hopefully.

Mokuba: Okay! Is it okay if I go to a friends tomorrow then? Since you'll be gone? *Watches as Seto cooks.*

Seto: You can, but I'll be home on time tomorrow. The person I'm seeing is from school.

Mokuba: Oh! Then I don't have too! I just didn't want to be here alone again, it gets lonely! Did you get a new teacher?

Seto: No, he's not a teacher...

Mokuba: So he's a student? Won't you get in trouble?

Seto: I could... But it doesn't matter.

Mokuba: How old is he? What does he look like? Oh! Does he like games?! *Pulls on Seto's shirt as he jumps.*

Seto: He's...a lot younger than I am... Do you know the old man that runs the game shop?

Mokuba: He's not my age right? That's way to young for you! *Giggles and cocks his head.* You mean old Muto-san?

Seto: Yes... Well, I'm with his grandson...

Mokuba: Oh!!! I've seen him! He's my size! *Chuckles.* I'm happy for you, big brother!

Seto: He's 16...

Mokuba: That's not that bad, he'll be 18 in two years! You should invite him over sometime! I can cook for you guys!

Seto: (I already sucked him, so I can already get in trouble...) That would be nice.

Mokuba: And I'll make something I can't catch on fire! *Sits down.* Um.. Seto?

Seto: Yes, Mokuba? *He places the chicken strips on the baking pan and into the oven.*

Mokuba: After dinner, can we play a game of chess? Please!! I did my homework and I've been practicing and I think I have a move I can beat you with!!!

Seto: We can. Did you see or use the mew chess set I bought? It's wooden.

Mokuba: Yeah! I already set it up in the living room! I'm going to beat you this time!

Seto: We'll see. *He smirks slightly as he pours barbeque sauce into a small bowl. He adds a small amount of hot sauce and mixes it together with a spoon.*

Mokuba: I will! *Kicks his legs as he waits.* So what did you do on your date?

Seto: (What should I tell him? He doesn't need to know about what we did...) I went over to his house.

Mokuba: Oh, cool! Wait, does his grandpa know about you two?

Seto: No, and he doesn't need to.

Mokuba: I won't tell him! I don't him to cause he may make Yugi stay away from you and I don't want that! He makes you happy!

Seto: *He takes the chicken out as the timer goes off.* It looks ready. *He places the pan and sauce on the table.*

Mokuba: Yay! *Makes his plate and rubs his hands together before he digs in.* Mmmm!!! Thank you, Setoooo!!

Seto: Careful, don't burn yourself. Try the sauce.

Mokuba: I am, it's not to hot for me! *Dips a piece in the sauce before he eats it, wiggles in happiness.* So good! You make the best food, bro!

Seto: I doubt it. *He smirks and makes his plate.* What do you want to drink?

Mokuba: Hmm... Fruit punch please! *Licks the sauce off his lips before he smiles at Seto.*

Seto: *He pours Mokuba a glass of fruit punch and a glass of coke for himself.*

Mokuba: Thank you, Seto! *Takes his glass and gulps half of it down before he goes back to eating.*

Seto: *He sits down to finish his meal.* Do you have any crushes I should know about? *He says before drinking his coke.*

Mokuba: *Blushes and pokes at his food.* Um..maybe.. Bbut she doesn't notice me...

Seto: Is she in your grade?

Mokuba: No, she's in the next grade. I see her when I go to the advance language class. She's really pretty!

Seto: An older girl? Is that what you like?

Mokuba: *Blushes hard.* I don't know! I jjust like her! She's really nice and short like me! Some of the boy make fun of her but she's pretty popular.

Seto: It's okay, as you know I like younger dates.

Mokuba: Hher birthday is on Saturday.. I wwanted to get her something to give her Friday. I've been saving up! I have $100!

Seto: Where did you get all of that money?

Mokuba: Game tournaments, I've been going to alot of them! I got $50 from a pok... *Stops talking.* (Opps! He's not suppose to know that! He'll be mad!)

Seto: Poker?

Mokuba: Jjust 21! And I don't do it that much, just when I need money! It gets boring, I always know what the cards will be.

Seto: You figured out how to count cards? That's something dad used to do. But, did you know that counting cards is technically cheating?

Mokuba: Oh, that's what it's called! It shouldn't be, just cause some people are dumb and can't doesn't mean I should be in trouble! Plus I can't help it! I try to stop it but I always know what'll be next. *Pouts*

Seto: I know. *He smirks.* If you were older, they would suspect something. I bet they think you're just a dumb kid. I commend you.

Mokuba: I know! I act really ditzy and they let their guard down! I love to see their faces when I win and take all their money! *Giggles as he finishes his meal.*

Seto: Have you finished your meal? If so, put your dishes in the sink.

Mokuba: *Finishes his drink and grabs his dishes.* I know, I always do! *Puts his dishes in the sink.* Hurry up so we can play, Seto!

Seto: I'm done...but I have to put away the leftovers.

Mokuba: Ahg! I'm going to set it up! *Runs out of the kitchen/dinner room and to the his room.* (He's going to play a game with me!)

Seto: *He begins to put away the extra food and wraps what is left of the bird and puts it away before he heads up to Mokuba's room.*

Mokuba: *Takes off his dirtied clothes and puts on a robe, turns and smiles at Seto.* You ready, big bro?!

Seto: I'm ready. *He smirks and seats himself across from Mokuba.*

Mokuba: You're going down, bro! *Makes the first move.*

Seto: I don't think so... *He smirks as he makes a move after Mokuba.*

Mokuba: *Looks at the board for a bit before he moves another piece.* I've been practicing!

~Two hours later~

Mokuba: Aww! No fair! You..you cheated somehow, Seto!!! *Points a finger at Seto.*

Seto: I did not cheat. *He smirks.* Maybe next time we can play 21.

Mokuba: Yeah! And I'm going to beat your ass!! *Covers his mouth, knowing how Seto dislikes him cussing*

Seto: Where did you learn that word? I don't swear around you.

Mokuba: I go to public school, Seto. I've heard every bad word out there! The older guys are really disgusting!

Seto: I know, and if I find out who you heard it from, they will answer to me. Are you ready for bed? *He begins to put away the chess pieces.*

Mokuba: Yeah! I'm going to take a shower in the morning! *Jumps on his bed and takes his robe off before he gets under the covers.* Thank you for playing with me, Seto..

Seto: We'll play tomorrow too. *He kisses Mokuba's forehead.* Good night.

Mokuba: *Snuggles into his mound of pillows, smiles as he closes his eyes.* Good night, big brother!

Seto: *He walks out of Mokuba's room and begins to text Yugi.* _Are you alone in your room?_

Yugi: *Looks away from the TV and texts back.* _Yeah, Jou left a bit ago. I'm watching TV till I fall asleep._

Seto: _Good... I still want you._

Yugi: *Blushes, shifts on his bed.* _You do? Yyou're hard again?_

Seto: _Not yet. Do you want me to be hard?_

Yugi: _Not if you don't want to be._ *Blushes as he remembers the picture.* _I had to change my sheets the last time you were!_

Seto: _Mm. Do you mind that I'm older than you are?_

Yugi: _No, I like it! -Blushes.- I don't like any boy or girls my age.._

Seto: _I'm 25. Have you ever fingered yourself before?_ *He smirks, knowing the question will get Yugi worked up.*

Yugi: *Blushes hard as he reads, shifts again to try and get comfy.* _You're not that oold and nno, I hhaven't touched myself there other then for.. You know._

Seto: _Even better. Would you finger yourself for me?_

Yugi: *Flushes as his body turns hot, his manhood fills with lust.* _Yyou mean right now?_

Seto: _If you're comfortable doing it for me._

Yugi: _Can we talk over the phone? Hhearing your voice will make me comfy.._ *Chews on his lower lips as he waits for a response.*

Seto: *He smirks as he dials Yugi's number.* Hello, Yugi...

Yugi: *Answers and shudders when he hears Seto's deep voice.* Hhi Setto..

Seto: You don't have to be nervous... What do you think about fingering yourself?

Yugi: I'm not sure.. Ddoes it feel good? I'm not sure wwhat to do.. *Blushes hard.*

Seto: Of course it feels good. All you have to do is lick your fingers. and put them inside. Find out where it feels the best.

Yugi: Ookay.. *Starts to lick and suck on two fingers, blushes as he hears the slurping sound it makes. Moves his other hand to take his boxers off.* Now I pput them in right?

Seto: Yes, but take your time... Don't rush yourself.

Yugi: Aalright.. *Circles a finger around his tight little pink entrance, grunts as he slowly pushes a finger in.* It ffeels weird.

Seto: Now, begin to thrust your fingers and tell me how it feels.

Yugi: 'Kay! *Thrusts his finger in and out, whines softly at the feeling.* It.. feels so weird. It bburns a little, I feel really wwarm inside. Aand a bit slimy!

Seto: Keep going... Your body is ready for pleasure. *He whispers as he walks past Mokuba's room.*

Yugi: Nugg.. I'm pputting the second oone in.. Ohh, it burns Seto.. *Thrust them inside as he lets out little whines and cries.* I.. feel wwarm.. And bbutterflys in my belly!

Seto: Can you go deeper? I bet you're tight... *He adjusts his pants as he feels himself become hard.*

Yugi: II can ttry.. I kkeep squeezing arround them. *Pushes them in further.* Ddo you want me to aadd a third one?

Seto: Yes... *He moans softly.* Find your hidden pleasure...

Yugi: Mm.. Ssetooo.. *Begins to enter his third finger but cries out in pain.* It hhurts! Oh god, Sseto, it hurts! *Wiggles around in his bed, his body trying to push out the fingers. Tears start to fall.*

Seto: Take your time... (He's much tighter than I thought. We'll have to work on that before we have sex.)

Yugi: *Sniffs and takes out a finger, slowly moves the two still there around. Gasps as they go over a bump and he feels something amazing.* Sset.. Wwhat..? Mmm.. *Keeps rubbing it, letting out mews of pleasure.*

Seto: How does it feel? (His moans are damn sexy... Oh god. I can't wait to fuck him.)

Yugi: Ah! Ssooo.. Ggod! Oh.. Ssetoo! II'm.. On fire! *Flips over onto his belly and grinds his cock into the mattress, moaning as he shoves his fingers deeper in him.* Seto, sseto, seto!

Seto: Imagine how it will feel with my cock inside you. My warm hardness up your ass...

Yugi: Ahhhhh! *Cries out as he releases onto his bed, his hip jerk as he repeats Seto's name like a mantra.* (I'm...in heaven..)

Seto: (He sounds amazing when he releases...) Yugi...I can't wait to take you myself.

Yugi: *Pants as he pulls his fingers out and brings the blanket over him, shivers at the lust in Seto's voice.* Mme either... Bbut I don't think yyou'll fit.. I'm tto small..

Seto: That's why I asked you to finger yourself. You'll get used to being stretched. Your tight little ass will be able to take me in.

Yugi: Setooooo! *Whimpers as he feels his soften cock twitch, curls up under the blankets.* You.. talk sso dirty!

Seto: Do I make you blush?

Yugi: Yyess, all the time! Mmy whole body is red now. Do you ever blush?

Seto: No, I don't...but I love it when you blush.

Yugi: Really? You never do? *Plays with the end of his pillow.* I'm going to look sunburned all the time now! Jjust thinking about you makes me blush!

Seto: What about the pictures I sent you? *He walks into the bathroom to turn on the bath water.*

Yugi: I gget hard when I ssee them... I get really hot! *Hears the sound of water.* Aare you taking a bbath? *Blushes more at the thought of Seto naked.*

Seto: I'm getting ready to. My clothes aren't off yet... *He puts the phone on speaker as he begins to take off his clothes.*

Yugi: Do you want me to let you go? Sso you can take a bath? *Moves to play with his hair, hoping Seto says no.*

Seto: No, stay on the line with me. *He puts the phone on the edge of the tub as he steps in to bathe.*

Yugi: Okay! *Nuzzles his pillow as he plays with his bangs.* What did your brother need earlier?

Seto: He caught a chicken in the oven on fire because he wanted to make dinner for me.

Yugi: Is he okay? That was nice he tried to.. Make you something.. *Closes his eyes, his body tired from all of his releases that day.*

Seto: He's alright. Are you tired, Yugi?

Yugi: No.. I'm...Zzzzzz *Falls asleep, his phone still clutched in his hand.*

Seto: He fell asleep...

Yugi: *Slowing breathes into the phone as he falls into a deeper sleep, smiles at the sound of Seto's phone. Starts to dream.*

~Yugi's dream~

Yugi: *Looks out at the moon on a cool Egyptian night, grabs a gold bell off from beside him and rings it.*

Seto: *He walks into Yugi's chambers when he hears the service bell ring.* You called for me, Pharaoh? *He walks in, wearing a fine linen cloth wrapped a round his waist with gold bangles and anklets marking him as a concubine.*

Yugi: Yes.. I am in need of entertainment.. Show me what you can do.. *Looks over Seto's sun kissed skin.*

Seto: *He bows for his Pharaoh.* Would you like me to dance?

Yugi: Yes, I would... *Shoos away the slaves pampering him, wanting to be the only one to see his concubine.* Begin...

Seto: *He begins his seductive dance by moving his hips and arms together, making his bangles gently clang together as he moves closer to the Pharaoh.*

Yugi: *Watches him dance with lust in his eyes, leans back further on his bed. His robe opens slightly.*

Seto: *He wraps a leg around a canopied bedpost and arches his back. He teases the Pharaoh by sliding his body down the bed post as he moves his hips.*

Yugi: Mm...You would rather have a post of wood then your pharaoh? *His cock grows hard at the sight, slips though his robe.*

Seto: You asked me to dance, Pharaoh... *He crawls across the bed, moving his hips as he crawls closer to the Pharaoh.* Permission to touch my beloved Pharaoh?

Yugi: You may... *Opens his robe further, showing off his body to Seto.*

Seto: *He lays beside the Pharaoh and picks a desert date from the dish the servants brought and eats it. He dips his fingers in a jar of honey and plays with the Pharaoh's nipples, coating them with honey.*

Yugi: Mm.. I said you could touch me.. Not eat my food.. Now, show me why you are called the best.. *Arches his chest up.*

Seto: Forgive me Pharaoh...*He plays with the Pharaoh's hair.* Would you like anything before I start? Wine? A body rub?

Yugi: You are forgiven.. And I have already had some wine and got a message while I was in the bath.. I want what only you can give me.

Seto: I see... *He gently kisses the Pharaoh's neck.* You taste better than the sweetest fruit. *He rubs the Pharaoh's chest, paying attention to his perfect nipples.*

Yugi: Mmmm.. Taste me more.. Make me see Ra! *Moans softly at the rubs, his cock jumps.*

Seto: *He kisses the Pharaoh's neck roughly and rips off his clothing.* My Pharaoh has a fine body...

Yugi: Of course I do... But yours is not bad to look at either.. Show it to me, you still have parts hidden from my eyes.. *His eyes roll at the kisses, runs his fingers though Seto's high.*

Seto: Mm... *He teases the Pharaoh, seductively removing what little clothing clings to his body.* My body is your temple, Pharaoh.

Yugi: *Licks his lips as he looks him over.* Then worship me with it.. Show me how much you love your pharaoh..

Seto: *He crawls over the Pharaoh and begins to worship him with a lap dance. He rubs his cock against the Pharaoh's abs.*

Yugi: Mmm, yes.. More... More my sweet concubine.. *Leans up and kisses Seto fiercely as he grinds up against him.*

Seto: May I...use my mouth to pleasure my Pharaoh? *He asks lustily and nibbles the Pharaoh's lips.*

Yugi: Yes, you may.. Take me into your sweet mouth.. *Kisses him before he lets go.* Do it...

Seto: *He touches the Pharaoh's hardening cock and rubs it. He feels the Pharaoh grow in his hand and bends to his knees.* I'm glad I please my Pharaoh... *He slowly takes the swollen rod into his mouth.*

Yugi: ohhhh.. Beep, beep, beep! *Wakes up to his alarm clock, groans and turns it off before he rubs his eyes.* (That dream.. Oh god, I was fit in it! And Seto, he looked soooo good! Hey, I feel... gooey.. ) *Looks under his blanket and blushes hard.* Curse you, concubine Seto!


	3. Chapter 3

~Here's the next chapter!! We hope you love it!^^~

Seto: Pay attention, students. *He begins to write the new assignment on the board.* Your new assignment is to make note cards on chapters twenty through twenty-five. Nouns, verbs, and adverbs need to be different colors and separated. This is due in two weeks and I will check your notes daily. You may choose a partner today to begin the assignment.

Yugi: (This sounds like fun!) *Turns behind and looks at Jou.* You want to be my partner?

Jou: Sure... *He flips to where the assignment begins and groans at the length.* I'm glad he's letting us have partners.

Yugi: It won't be that bad! It looks like really fun! *Smiles at Jou as he turn to the page, shivers as he hears Seto talking to a student and mention pharaoh. A light blush covers his cheeks.* (No, don't think about it!)

Jou: Are you blushing, Yug?  
Seto: Oh, and don't forget that we have midterms at the end of the month. The test will cover everything we have learned so far and up to chapter thirty.

Yugi: Sshh, Jou! *Looks down at his book, not wanting Seto to see his blush.* Midterms too! This month will be fun!

Jou: Yeah, a lot of fun! *He agrees sarcastically.* Let's get started on these notes. *He takes out his note cards and highlighters.* I'll be fifty before I finish these!

Yugi: *Pouts and gets out his note cards to start.* I think so... And no it won't! I'll do them too! I can do finish these in a few days!

Jou: *He begins to write out his notes.* So, why were you blushing earlier?

Yugi: Nnothing.. Just rremembered something. *Blushes again.*

Jou: And you can't tell me? Come on, Yug.

Yugi: um.. *Moves closer to Jou.* I had a dream about Sseto last night.. And hearing him made me remember.

Jou: Oh... What happened in the dream?

Yugi: I..I was the pharaoh aand he was my concubine.. *Blushes more, look down as he keeps doing his notes.*

Jou: Damn, Yugi... You have a dirtier mind than I thought.

Yugi: I didn't used too! They wwere never like that before. *Shivers when he feels Seto walk by them, looking to make sure everyone is doing their work. Holds his breath till he moves away.*

Jou: *He pretends to work as he leans in to talk to Yugi.* What was he wearin'?

Yugi: Just a ccloth around his waist and bracelets and anklets.. *Turns beat red, moves his legs up and put his feet on the seat as he keeps writing.*

Jou: You mean he was basically naked?

Yugi: *Just shakes his head yes, to embarrass to speak.* (I hope he quits asking! I'm going to get hard if I keep remembering!)

Jou: *He chuckles.* Will you tell Sensei Kaiba about the dream?

Yugi: I don't know.. What if it freaks him out or something? Wwe just started seeing each other.. *Whispers to Jou.*

Jou: I can understand... *He continues to write out his notes.* How has he been treating you?

Yugi: Really good! Bbut I did something dumb last night.. *Pouts.* I hope he isn't mad at me.

Jou: Oh... What happened?

Yugi: I feel asleep talking to him on the phone! I didn't mean too, I thought I could stay up later!

Jou: I don't think he would be mad...but I could be wrong.

Yugi: I just feel bad.. I wish I could talk to him to say I was sorry! But I've been so busy today I haven't been able to come see him!

Jou: Are you going to see him after class?

Yugi: I want too.. Will you be okay going to lunch without me?

Jou: I'll save a seat for you, Yugi.

Yugi: Thank you, Jou! *Reaches over and hugs him.* You're the best, best friend ever!

Jou: No problem! *He smiles as the bell rings.* Get him, Yug! *He gets up from his desk to leave.*

Yugi: I'll try! *Starts to pack up, going slow as he waits for everyone to leave. Waves bye to Jou as he walks out.* (I'm going to be alone with him! I'm not going to be able to look at him without getting hard!)

Seto: *He begins to pack and organize his papers and lustily smiles at Yugi.*

Yugi: *Finishes packing up and up to Seto's desk.* I..I'm sorry I ffell asleep last night.. *Plays with his binder.*

Seto: It's okay... I know I got you worked up. Do you want to have lunch with me?

Yugi: *Blushes hard.* I ddid.. And you mean it? Don't you usually go down to the teachers lounge?

Seto: I'm serious. Eat with me. *He takes out his lunch bag.*

Yugi: Okay! *Sets his stuff down, then frowns.* I don't have any lunch.. I was going to buy lunch today.

Seto: I have enough food for the both of us. *He pats his lap to invite Yugi to sit.* I was planning to ask you, so I brought extra.

Yugi: *The blush grows on his cheeks as he sits in Seto's lap, shiver as he feels the warmth from Seto.* Thank you! What all did you bring?

Seto: *He opens his bag and takes out a Tupper ware box containing dates, the fruit from Yugi's dream.*

Yugi: Emp! *Squeaks as he sees the dates, his cock jumps as he remembers. Moves his hands to cover it up.*

Seto: Have you ever tried a date before? *He hands a date to Yugi as he bites into his own date.*

Yugi: Yyeah.. Grandpa loves tthem.. *Takes a bite out of it.* These ones are really good!

Seto: I try to pick the best... *He opens his lunch bag and offers a cheese and ham sandwich to Yugi.* The family owned stores have the best fruit.

Yugi: Uh hu.. *Takes a bite from the sandwich and leans closer to Seto, loving the warmth of his body.* Thank you.

Yugi: Mmh! *Jumps slightly at the hand, blushes as his length twitches.* Iit's good..

Seto: *He gently rubs Yugi's thighs.* Are you alright?

Yugi: *Shudders as a soft moan escapes, his thighs spread at the rubs.* Sseto..

Seto: Have you ever made out before? *He allows his hands to explore Yugi's body.*

Yugi: Iisn't that what we did a yestterday? *His breathing increases at the touches, his body grows hot as he wiggles in Seto's lap.* Wwhat if someone sees?

Seto: Not quite. Making out is more intense. I'm not worried about anyone seeing us... Turn to face me...

Yugi: Ookay.. *Slowly moves, his legs straddle Seto's waist. Looks down, not able to meet Seto's gaze.*

Seto: Won't you kiss me? *He whispers as he tilts Yugi's chin.*

Yugi: *Moans softly as he sees Seto's cold, blue eyes. Kisses Seto passionately, pressing his hard manhood against him.* (God, how can he be so hot!)

Seto: Mm... *He kisses Yugi's lips hard and presses his tongue against Yugi's lips for entrance. He gently lifts Yugi's uniform jacket and shirt and rubs Yugi's chest.*

Yugi: Mmmmmm! *Moans into the kiss as he arches into Seto's hands, grinds against Seto as he lets his tongue in.*

Seto: *He allows his hands to drift down Yugi's pants and fondles his ass as he kisses Yugi hotly.*

Yugi: Ah! Sseto! *Moans as he pushes his ass back, moaning into the kisses.* I'm.. Sooo hot, Set'! Oh god, so hot!

Seto: *He gently presses a finger against Yugi's entrance as he licks Yugi's lips.* Is this what you want me to do?

Yugi: Ah! *Grabs onto Seto, his opening clenches hard against Seto's finger.* I..I don't kknow! (Do he want sex? I can't here!)

Seto: *He slowly enters his finger into Yugi's ass and muffles Yugi's moans with his lips.*

Yugi: Mmuhh! *Whines as Seto's finger enters, much bigger then his own. His anal muscles try to push it out.* Nnot.. here! Uhh..

Seto: Do you want me to stop? I won't have sex with you, but I want to make you feel good...

Yugi: I ddon't know.. I wwant this.. Bbut I'm scared tto do it here, aand I don't have a change of pants.. *Blushes hard, looks down at the growing wet spot in his pants.*

Seto: It will dry... *He slowly begins to thrust his finger, gently hitting Yugi's prostate.*

Yugi: Ahhhh! *Cries out as that spot that makes him feel like heaven is hit, thrusts back against the fingers as he throws his head back in pleasure.* Oh.. Shhit, so good!

Seto: You sound...so sexy... *He thrusts harder with his finger.*

Yugi: *Moves his hands to cover his mouth as he moans loudly in pleasure, the wet spot grows as more precum drips out. * I-I'm cclose! Ah! Set'

Seto: Shh...*He enters another finger and aims for Yugi's prostate.* You're so tight...

Yugi: Ow! *Yelps as another finger is entered, but it is quickly covered up with pleasure. Rocks his hips against the fingers before he freezes and cry out in release.* Seto!!

Seto: You...felt so tight... *He removes his fingers and kisses Yugi.*

Yugi: *Pants heavily as he holds on tightly to Seto as he comes down from his release, sloppily kisses back.* A bbit.. to tight I tthink...

Seto: You feel so good... I can't wait to have sex with you...

Yugi: *Blushes and hides his face in Seto's neck.* Wwhat if I'm tto tight and you can't fit? I..I don't like pain..

Seto: I'll have to lube you up... *He licks Yugi's lips.*

Yugi: I ddon't know if I'm rready yet.. I'm sorry! *Shivers at the licks, shyly licks back.* Ccan you wait?

Seto: I'll wait until you're ready. I want to make you feel good...

Yugi: Tthank you, Seto.. I'm going tto do my best to get ready for you.. I wwant you to take my virginity.. *Blushes as he shyly kisses him.* Can I have another sandwich?

Seto: *He gives Yugi another sandwich and a carton of juice. He bites into his own plain cheese sandwich.*

Yugi: Thank you! *Kisses Seto's cheek before he takes a drink of the juice hums as he eats his sandwich.*

Seto: (I have made him happy...) *He stares at Yugi as he finishes off his date.*

Yugi:*Feels Seto staring at him and offers his sandwich.* Muhh?

Seto: I'm fine, thank you.

Yugi: *Swallows a bite.* This is good! *Looks up at the clock and frowns.* Lunch is almost over... Ccan I text you later?

Seto: Of course... Just don't get in trouble if you text during class...

Yugi: I won't! I will between classes and when I get home! I have a project to work on tonight! *Smiles at Seto.*

Seto: Alright... Call me if you can later tonight...

Yugi: I will! *Hugs Seto.* And I'll try not to fall asleep this time. *Hears the lunch bell ring and quickly gives Seto a kiss before he gets off his lap and goes to pickup his stuff.* Eww..It looks like I peed myself!

Jou: *He waits for Yugi at the door.* You never came for lunch!

Yugi:*Jumps and drops his stuff.* Jou! Don't do that! *Sighs and bends down to gather his stuff, frowns when some of the jocks kicks his pencil bag and books away. Crawls on the floor after them.* He wanted me to stay there for lunch..

Jou: Fuckers... *He helps Yugi pick up his supplies.*

Yugi: IIt's okay..I'm sure tthey didn't see it.. Thanks you..*Takes his stuff from Jou and walks down the hall.*

Jou: Can you tell me what happened with the Sensei?

Yugi: *Blushes.* Hhe wanted me to have lunch with him. He brought extra food for me to eat as well! I'm going to call him tonight!

Jou: Woah... He's serious, isn't he?

Yugi: Yeah, I tthink he really likes me.. He says he'll wait till I'm ready to..You know.. *Hugs his stuff tightly to his chest.* He

won't push me to do it!

Jou: That's good... He seems alright.

Yugi: He is! He's amazing, Jou! *Looks dreamingly at the ceiling till he runs into people, says sorry before he quickly walk into the art room.*

Jou: I'll see ya after class!

Yugi: Bye Jou! *Sets his stuff at his desk and gets out his sketching pad and pencils.* (Hmm...what should I draw?) *A picture of Seto flashes before his eyes and he starts to draw.*

Tea': Hey, Yugi! *She sits down next to Yugi.*

Yugi: Hhi Tea'! *Leans forward to cover his drawing .* Hhow are you?

Tea': I'm alright. Are you feeling better?

Yugi: Yeah! A little tired, I was up late playing games! (A type of game..) *Finishes the outline of concubine Seto.*

Tea': Our assignment yesterday was to begin a nude sketch. *She blushes.* I already started mine.

Yugi: (Shoot.. I'll have to change a few features so the teacher doesn't know it's Seto!) Oohh.. Okay.. *Blushes as he keeps drawing.*

Tea': She said collages will want at least one nude in our portfolio if we apply for an art school.

Yugi: I ddon't think I'll be going to an art school.. I want to be an archaeologist like Grandpa!

Tea': Well, since this is for a grade, I don't mind.

Yugi: Mme either.. *Blushes hard as he gets near the groin.* (Good thing I have that picture of Seto.)

Tea': Can I see what you're drawing, Yugi?

Yugi: *Blushes hard.* It's not ddone yet.. But hhere.. *Leans back so Tea' can see.*

Tea': Ohh... He's sexy. *She giggles.*

Yugi: (I know..And he's mine!) Tthank you.. *Goes back to drawing, wanting to finish it.*

Tea': *She goes back to shading the nude drawing she started.* I can't wait until the next assignment. *She smiles as she shades the figure darker.*

Yugi: Do you know what it is? *Finishes the outline and starts on the shading.*

Tea': I don't know, but Sensei Yuki has given us some interesting and fun assignments lately.

Yugi: She has! *Smiles softly at Tea'.* (She only talks to me in here..But I still like when she does..)

Tea': I was thinking, Yugi... I want to have a get together with you, Jou, and Honda for milkshakes. Would you like that?

Yugi: Yyou mean it? Um! I mmean sure! I'd llike that, Tea'!

Tea': Yeah! I just have to ask Jou and Honda. I'm not sure what day we should go.

Yugi: Ookay, just tell me when and I'll see if I can go. *Finishes shading and reaches for a gold pen, wanting to color in the bracelets and anklets.*

Tea': Sure, Yugi! *She smiles.*

Yugi: *Smiles back.* (I'm getting more friends! My life is getting even better!) Want to go to the burger place?

Tea': *She leans in and whispers to Yugi.* If we go where I work, they will be free.

Yugi: Oh, okay. We can go there then! But um..I don't know where you work.

Tea': I work at the drive in burger place. It's at the corner. My boss will give us the free food.

Yugi: Alright! That sounds good! *Smiles at Tea', jumps slightly when the bell goes off.* Wow! Time flys!

Tea': Yeah... I have pre-calc next. Bye, Yugi!

Yugi: Have fun! Bye Tea'! *Packs his stuff up and heads out the door.* (How can this day get better?!)

~At the game shop~  
Yugi: *Happily walks inside the game shop and calls out in Arabic.* **Grandpa, I'm home!** (I wonder if it's too soon to text Seto.)

Grandpa Muto: **Hey Yugi! Yami came home after you left this morning. He's staying in the spare room.**

Yugi: **He did?! Is he up there now?!** *Jumps excitedly at the thought of his older brother.*

Grandpa Muto: **He should be!**

Yugi: *Runs upstairs and throws himself in his room before he barges into the spare room.* Atem!!!

Yami: Hey. You're excited to see me.

Yugi: *Blushes in embarrassment, kicks at the floor.* Well.. I haven't seen you in like six months! *Walks up and sits on the bed next to Yami.*

Yami: I know... I'm on break now. What's been going on with you?

Yugi: Nothing really.. I've been helping grandpa with the shop and hanging out with Jou. What about you? How is collage?

Yami: Well, I have a new cat. *He calls for the cat by clicking his tongue. A happy black cat with white tufts of fur on his feet that look like socks.* I named him Boots because of his feet. *He smiles as Boots greets Yugi by rubbing against him.*

Yugi: Awwwww! *Coos at the sight of the cat. Picks him up and pets it's head. Smiles at the purrs.* He's so cute! I love him!!

Yami: I got him from the pound. He's a good boy. *He smiles as Boots mews and purrs.*

Yugi: He is! I may take you from him! You like that Boots? *Smiles and nuzzles the cat.* Anything else happen? How have you been?

Yami: I've been fine, and I'm looking for a part-time job. I had no luck with looking near my college.

Yugi: I'm sure you'll find one! Who wouldn't want to hire you! *Smiles at Yami.* Maybe you can work for grandpa on your break! You can take my job, I don't need the money!

Yami: I can't take your job. I have been applying for banker jobs since I'm going for a business degree and I'm good with money.

Yugi: You sure? I don't mind! I won't be working as much cause of midterms? So grandpa will need help! And I know you are! You'll find one!

Yami: I'm sure. *He sits on his bed.* So...what's been going on in your personal life?

Yugi: *Leans against Yami, having missed his warmth and the comfort he gets from him.* Wwhat do you mean?

Yami: Do you have anyone special in your life yet? *He smiles slightly as Boots tries to get between them and whines.*

Yugi: *Blushes and pets Boots to try and calm down.* (Should I tell him? Maybe just not the age..) I... Um.. Wwhy do you want to know? Is tthere someone in yours?

Yami: Well... There's a girl I like. So far, it's been just sex.

Yugi: Really? Wwhat's her name? *Blushes at the mention of sex.* Ddon't tell grandpa that! He still thinks you're a virgin, Yami! *Giggles when Boots jumps on Yami's chest.*

Yami: Her name is Vanessa. She's from Europe, and this conversation is between you and me.

Yugi: That's a pretty name! And you know I won't tell grandpa! We always keep each others secret! *Smiles at Yami.* What does she look like?

Yami: She has long straight, dark brown hair, green eyes, and a lovely accent.

Yugi: She sounds pretty! You're lucky, Yami! *Lays his head against Yami's chest.* I... Um.. Yyami? Can I ask you ssomething?

Yami: You know that you can ask me anything, Yugi.

Yugi: Hhave.. Yyou even.. you know.. with another gguy? *Blushes hard, worried Yami will see though his question and be disgusted.*

Yami: I...have kissed a guy before, but I was really drunk. Why?

Yugi: I wwas just wondering... *Plays with the end of his shirt.*

Yami: Yugi...what's on your mind?

Yugi: I.. Um.. I like.. I'm gay, Yami... *Looks down, worried Yami will think different of him.*

Yami: Oh... I kind of guessed... But I wasn't sure so I didn't say anything. Whatever makes you happy, Yugi.

Yugi: Yyou're not disgusted or anything? *Looks up.* Is it that noticeable?

Yami: Well, I'm your brother. *He pats Yugi's shoulder.* I can tell these things. Yugi: *Smiles at Yami and hugs him as he breaths in the scent that is Yami.* I missed you, Atem.. How long is your break?

Yami: A week long. So...do you have a boyfriend now?

Yugi: *Blushes hard, starts to play with Yami's shirt.* (Are we boyfriends?) I..I'm kind of seeing someone.. Hhe's really nice.

Yami: Oh? So, you do have someone... What's his name?

Yugi: (Grandpa does know Seto is Kaiba sensei's first name.. So if he talks to Yami about him I should be safe..) I don't know if we're bboyfriends, we only just started seeing each other. *Smiles softly.* His name is Seto!

Yami: Seto? How old is he? What does he look like?

Yugi: He's a little older then me. He has brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes! He's tall, fit and has a voice I could listen to forever! *Looks dreamy at Yami.*

Yami: I see... How much older than you is he?

Yugi: Only two years, he's a senior! (A little white lie never hurt anyone..If Yami knew the truth he would be upset.. This only has to last a week!)

Yami: A senior? You scored big, didn't you?

Yugi: *Blushes.* I ddid.. I can't believe he even likes me. *Smiles as he thinks of Seto.* I'm so lucky!

Yami: I'm happy for you. *He gives Yugi a tight hug.*

Yugi: Thank you, Yami. *Hugs Yami back tightly.* I love you, big brother! (Please forgive me for lying to you.*

Yami: I love you too. *He pets Boots as he mews in agreement.* And so does Boots.

Yugi: *Giggles and reaches over to pet Boots.* I love him too! *Feels his phone vibrate and pulls it out.*Oh, it's Seto!

Yami: Ooh... I have to feed Boots and set up his litter box. I'll leave you alone with your boyfriend. *He walks out with Boots in his arms.*

Yugi: Okay! Come get me when you're done, we can watch a movie! *Answers the phone and heads to his room.* Hi Seto!

Seto: Hey, Yugi. *He answers lustily.* How was your day?

Yugi: *Shivers at the lust in Seto's voice.* Ggood, my bbrother is home for break! I missed him alot! How was yours?

Seto: It's been pretty good. I miss you.

Yugi: I miss you too! *Lays down on his bed.* Maybe we can meet somewhere this week? Other then at school.

Seto: Friday, maybe?

Yugi: Yeah! Maybe we can go to the mall! We could see a movie too!

Seto: A date, you mean? It's on me, then.

Yugi: *Blushes* Yyeah, a date. You don't have too! I hhave money.

Seto: Yugi...*He whispers.* I want to do this for you.

Yugi: Okay.. I'll just have to do something else for you, Seto!

Seto: Tell me... I'm listening.

Yugi: *Blushes hard, makes sure his door is closed before he speaks.* Um..Mmaybe sstroke you in the mmovies.

Seto: Ohh... I wasn't expecting that answer. What else would you do?

Yugi: Ddo you not wwant too? I won't. It's just.. You've been making me feel so good and I haven't done anything for you yet..

Seto: I want you to. I was just surprised.

Yugi: Me ttoo.. You make say these things, feel this... lust I've never felt before! *Blushes harder.*

Seto: I can hear your lust, Yugi... *He whispers over the phone.* I want to make you happy.

Yugi: You do already. Just hearing your voice makes me happy, Seto! *Rolls over onto his stomach and begins to kick his legs back and forth in the air.*

Seto: *He sighs as he hears Mokuba calling him.* I have to go. My brother is calling me. I'll see you tomorrow, Yugi...

Yugi: Oh, okay.. I'll see you tomorrow, Seto.. Maybe we can see each other before school starts?

Seto: Sure. I'll be in the class room. Bye, Yugi.

Yugi: Bye, Seto.. *Hangs up and sighs as he holds his phone.* I wish tomorrow would come faster... (Maybe I should look up some stuff I can do to Seto..) *Grabs his laptop and looks up gay porn, clicks on a sight and waits for the video to load. Gasps when it plays, turns red and closes his laptop.* (Tthat's wwhat Seto

wants to do to my ass?) *Grabs his phone and calls Jou.* Pick up, pick up!

Yami: *He walks into Yugi's room and chuckles as Yugi closes his laptop.* Looking at porn can put viruses on your laptop.

Yugi: *Blushes hard.* I wwasn't doing that, Atem!!!!

Jou: *He picks up the phone and hears Yugi raising his voice.* Hello?

Yugi: Hhi, sorry Jou. I was yelling at Yami! Bbut I um..need your advice.

Jou: Sure, I'm listening Yug'!

Yugi: Yyou've slept with gguys right?

Jou: Yeah...what's going on?

Yugi: I um..I wwant to do something nnice for Seto on our date Friday. He kkeeps doing all this stuff to me and he's left with blue balls!

Jou: *He laughs.* Have you ever sucked him before? It's something you could get away with while he's driving.

Yugi: Nno, I hhaven't even touched his penis.. Oor seen it in real life.. Can you give me tips on how too? We're going to go to a movie and I wwas going to d something there..he seems to like that idea!

Jou: Um... Yeah. Just remember if you suck him, be careful that your teeth don't scrape him. Unless he likes that sort of thing.

Yugi: Okay! Wwhat if he's to big to fit in my mouth?

Jou: All you have to do is have the tip in your mouth. That's the most sensitive part of any man. *He chuckles.*

Yugi: Alright, I think I can fit that in! And don't laugh at me, you meanie! *Pouts* Wwhat..Wwhat if I'm ready to..you know..

Jou: Just remember the lube and condoms since it's your first time. And the lube can't be oil based or have sugar, or it will make the condom break.

Yugi: Okay.. I.I'll have to get some..Wwhat kind do you get?

Jou: Everyone has their preference, but I always get Trojans...

Yugi: Alright. Thank you, Jou! I don't know what I'd do without you! Anything else you think I should know?

Jou: Hmm... Just remember to relax when the right time comes! It will make it easier for him.

Yugi: Okay, I will.. I'm going to go. I need to finish my homework before dinner! I want to spend time with Yami after!

Jou: Alright. Call me if you need anything!

Yugi: I will! Bye Jou! *Hangs up and grabs his back pack off the floor and starts on his homework.*

Yami: You're a pervert. *He sits next to Yugi.*

Yugi: *Jumps when Yami sits next to him.* YYami! No I'm not!!!...You are!!! *Sticks his tongue out.*

Yami: Whatever. I heard the whole conversation from my room!

Yugi: Nu uh! I was speaking quietly! You..You were spying on me! *Blushes hard as he tries to do his homework.* Am..I bad?

Yami: No, I was like that when I was sixteen.

Yugi: You were before you were sixteen, 'tem'tem! *Giggles at Yami's face when he uses nickname he used to call him.*

Yami: Maybe, but I wasn't in the act until your age.

Yugi: I never really tthought of this stuff till I met Seto. *Blushes more.* Now I ccan't stop! *Stops writing.* So you heard eeverything?

Yami: Yes, I heard you talking about oral sex, condoms, and lube Yugi.

Yugi: Eep! *Squeaks and pulls a throw blanket and hides under it.* IIt...I..You heard nothing!

Yami: Don't worry, I won't tell Gramps anything. Just be careful. I don't want you to get yourself too attached yet. He may hurt you.

Yugi: Thank you.. Aand I'm not ready for ssex yet aand he'll wait till I am.. Aand he'll never hurt me, he is the nicest, caring guy. (Even if he does hurt me.. At least I got to know what it was like to love someone..)

Yami: Good. *He sniffs the aromatic air.* It smells like dinner is almost done.

Yugi: Yeah, I think Grandpa cooked your favorite! *Gets out from under the blanket and gets off his bed.* Lets go eat! We can play a game after!

~Later that night~

Yugi: *Knocks on Yami's door.* Atem?

Yami: I'm going to bed early, Yugi. I had a long drive today. *He yawns.*

Yugi: *Looks down at his feet.* I kknow.. I um..Ccan I sleep in here tonight? *Hugs himself in embarrassment.* I..I've missed.. Nnever mind.. *Turns to leave.*

Yami: Yugi, wait. If you wanted to sleep with me, then you should have said something. *He moves over in his bed so Yugi can lay down.*

Yugi: *Walks over and climbs into bed next to Yami.* I was embarress..I'm sixteen now, but... We always shared a bed.

Yami: I know. I remember. *He yawns deeply.* Good night Yugi.

Yugi: *Curls up to Yami's chest like he did when he was little.* Good night, 'tem'tem.. *Closes his eyes as he thinks of Seto.*

~In Yugi's dream~

Yugi: *Walks into the main bathing chamber and sees is concubine in the bath, the slaves pampering him.* My, my.. I was wondering where my slaves had gone too.. I see you have taken them.

Seto: I'm sorry. They wanted me to look my best for you, Majesty. *He turns around in the water and leans his chest against the edge with his head resting on his arms.*

Yugi: You are forgiven.. *Holds his arms out so the slaves can undress him, steps into the bath.* While you are here you can bathe me..

Seto: *He wades closer to the Pharaoh.* I've never bathed my beloved before. *He kisses the Pharaoh's neck as he trickles water down the Pharaoh's back.*

Yugi: Only a few a blessed with the honor of washing me.. I believe you can handle it..*Closes his eyes in pleasure.*

Seto: Add more bath salts for the Pharaoh. *He gently pours water over the Pharaoh's shoulders and neck.* I want to give my King the best treatment possible.

Yugi: You always do, my sweet concubine...* Ignores the slave adding the salt and pays attention only to Seto.*

Seto: *He pours water over the Pharaoh's hair and applies animal fat to condition the Pharaoh's hair.* You have beautiful hair...

Yugi: Mm.. I make sure my hair is given the best care.. *Relaxes at Seto's touches.* Your fingers are magic..

Seto: *He rinses the hair and pours sandalwood oil over the Pharaoh's glistening body.* I love sandalwood...

Yugi: As do I.. *His body flexes as the oil runs over him.* You may touch my body, my sweet..

Seto: Thank you, your Highness. *He bows his head slightly before he begins to rub the oil in. He admires the Pharaoh's perfect tan body.*

Yugi: Mmm..*Groans softly in pleasure at the rubs, smirks as he sees Seto look at him with lust. His manhood grows to show he likes it.*

Seto: What does my Pharaoh desire? *He gently rubs the oil into the Pharaoh's chest.*

Yugi: *Chuckles deeply in his chest.* I desire you and your body..

Seto: *He smirks seductively as he wades away from the Pharaoh. His body glistens as the light filtering through hits his skin.* How much do you desire my body?

Yugi: *Growls lowly as Seto moves away, quickly pins him to the side of the tub. Pressing his hard body against Seto's.* More then the stars in the sky..

Seto: Oh... Pharaoh... *He smirks.* If you know what you want, then take it.

Yugi: *Kisses Seto fiercely as he wraps Seto's legs around his waist and thrusts hard into Seto's opening.* Mm..You were ready for me...

Seto: *He moans sharply as he is entered hard.* Ohh! Pharaoh...

Yugi: You tease to much, my love.. Now you will feel what it does to me.. *Thrusts fast and hard into Seto, grunting softly.*

Seto: Ahh... Ra! *He closes his eyes in pleasure.* Keep...going. *He moans in the heat of passion.*

Yugi: Never.. you are mine forever! *Moan and thrusts faster, the water splashes wildly around them.* Touch yourself for me..

Seto: *He moans as he reaches between their two bodies to pleasure himself.* Pharaoh... You're so good to me...

Yugi: You are my crown jewel in this world.. *Leans forward as he thrusts even harder, whispers in his ear.* Release for me, my love..

Seto: Oh...Ra... *He releases onto the Pharaoh's chest.*

Yugi: Seto.....*Growls lowly in his chest as he releases into Seto, marking him as his.*

Yugi! You came on my sheets!

Yugi: Mmuh? Wha? *Mumbles as he wipes the sleep from his eyes.*

Yami: You came on my sheets. *He throws the sheets towards Yugi.*

Yugi: *Imminently turns deep red, looks down.* I..I'm ssorry, Yami! I didn't mmean too! I..I'll ggo. *Move to the edge of the bed.*

Yami: You're fine...you just had a wet dream. We can do without the sheets. Just if you have another wet dream, don't have it on me.

Yugi: *Moves back and curls up to Yami again.* I wwon't.. I'll wash your sheets tomorrow...

Yami: Alright...

Yugi: Night, Yami.. *Closes his eyes.* (That dream... I wish I could really do that to Seto! But it will never happen; I'm not assertive like Yami...)

~In the Morning~  
Yugi: *Whines softly as he wakes up to Grandpa yelling breakfast is ready. Tries to move but can't from Yami's arms tightly around him.* (He hasn't done this since I was little!....Or does he think I'm that girl?)

Yami: Damn... He yells too loud...

Yugi: *Giggles and smiles at Yami.* That why I don't need to set an alarm.

Yami: That's why I love college... None of Gramp's loudness and no little brothers having wet dreams in my bed.

Yugi: *Blushes hard and tries to hide his face in Yami's chest.* I ddidn't mean too.. I would of sstopped it if I could! Aand I'll wash your sheets after school!

Yami: I'm just teasing you, little brother... *He chuckles.*

Yugi: *Pouts and playfully punches Yami.* It's not funny, ATEM. *Smiles at Yami, knowing how he feels about his first name.*

Yami: It's Yami. *He pulls and messes up Yugi's hair.*

Yugi: Nu uh! That's just a name you came up with to get girls! You're always Atem to me! *Laughs as he does the same to Yami's hair.*

Yami: I can get the girls either way. *He runs out of the room for breakfast.*

Yugi: *Sighs and gets up, heads to his room to get dressed.* (Yeah, cause you have the body and looks of a god... I..I look like a boy.. No, don't think of that stuff! Happy thoughts of Seto!) *Hurries and gets dressed before he runs downstairs, giggles when he sees Yami stuffing his mouth with food.* Better then at collage huh?

Yami: Yeah! *He continues to stuff his face.*

Grandpa Moto: Of course! Nothing beats my cooking, boys! Now eat up Yugi! Oh and would you take Yugi to school today Yami? It's raining and you know how easily he gets sick.  
Yugi: *Looks down as he pokes at his food.* I can walk grandpa, I have an umbrella.

Yami: Let me take you to school. *He says with his mouth full.*

Yugi: You just want to flirt with the school girl! (I hate being so weak and puny.. Everyone thinks I have to be protected..) *Starts to eats his meal.*

Yami: No... I don't want to flirt with them.

Yugi: Sure.. Or are you going to see Sensei Yuu you use to flirt with? *Giggles at Yami's face.*  
Grandpa Moto: Oh ho ho! I remember her, still single she is!

Yami: Oh? There must be a reason... Maybe she has a secret?

Yugi: She was engaged a few months ago! With the gym teacher! But he.. She found him at a gay club.

Yami: Oh... Wow...

Yugi: Yep! His little brother is in my grade and he says that he was a..*Cocks his head as he remember.* 'Poofter' back in London and he knew they weren't going to last!

Grandpa Moto: That poor dear..

Yami: O'well...

Yugi: *Quickly finishes his meal and puts the dishes in the sink.* You ready, Yami?

Yami: Ready. *He finishes his breakfast.*

Yugi: *Grabs his backpack from by the door and slips his shoes on.* Then let's go!

~At school~  
Yugi: *Takes his belt off when they stop in front.* Thank you, Yami! *Opens the door and jumps out.*

Yami: I'll see you later... *He steps on the gas hard and speeds off.*

Yugi: *Runs inside and to his locker, puts up what he needs to and closes it before he runs to Seto's room. Softly knocks on the door.* (I hope he's here!)

Seto: Come in. Is that you, Yugi?

Yugi: *Opens the door and peeks in to make sure no one else is there before he walks the rest of the way in.* I came here eearly so we'd have more time..

Seto: I missed you. *He gets up from his desk and walks toward Yugi.*

Yugi: *Sets his stuff on a desk before he moves closer to Seto.* I-I missed you too.. *Blushes as he remembers his dream.*

Seto: *He leans in to kiss Yugi tenderly.* Mm...missed you.

Yugi: *Moans softly at the kiss, places his hands on Seto's chest. His fingers clutch Seto's sweater as he kisses back.* Mm.. Wow.. I like when yyou miss me!

Seto: *He gently gropes Yugi's tight ass.* Would you like to try something with me?

Yugi: *Leans his head against Seto's chest, moans softly.* Wwhat do you want to do? Wwhat if someone ssees?

Seto: No one will see... *He locks the classroom door and walks toward Yugi. He begins to remove Yugi's pants.*

Yugi: Ahh! Wwhat are.. Epp! *Blushes madly as his pants are taken off, wishing he put on underwear. His length jumps out.*

Seto: I want to get you used to how sex will feel... *He unbuckles his belt.* I'll tease you...but I won't penetrate.

Yugi: Mep! Yyou're.. I... get tto ssee your.. *Blushes hard* Mmanhood.. Can..ccan I hhelp you?

Seto: You can... *He leans back against his desk, showing off his bulge to Yugi.*

Yugi: *Blushes harder as he sees Seto's bulge, shakily reaches out to unzip it. Jumps when it moves, lets out a squeak.* (I can do this.. Just like taking my own pants off.)

Seto: Don't be afraid. *He breathes heavily as Yugi tries to remove his pants.*

Yugi: *Pouts before he puts on a determined face.* I'm not scared! *Quickly finishes unzipping and unbuttons the little button on Seto's boxers, blushes hard as Seto's cock jumps out. Stares at it in shock.* (He's.....HUGE!!!)

Seto: *He touches himself, making his cock grow in his hand.* Bend over my desk...

Yugi: Yyou're..Tthat will never fit in me! It's... not human sized!*Moves to cover up his little hard on.*Ppromise you won't enter mme?

Seto: I promise, unless you want me to. *He plays with Yugi's hair.*

Yugi: *Nuzzles his head against Seto's hand.* Okay, I trust you..*Moves into place and bends over Seto's desk, whines as his rod brushes against it.* (He won't enter me.. I'm fine, it's Seto!)

Seto: Your little asshole looks so tight... *He gently prods Yugi's entrance before he rubs his shaft against Yugi's entrance.* Oh...hell yes...

Yugi: Ahhh! Ssetoo..Yyou're..so big..Ggod, you're hot! Mmore, rub me more! *His body flushes in lust as he tiny opening clenches madly against Seto's cock.*

Seto: *He roughly prods Yugi's entrance, teasing Yugi by giving him the feeling of almost being entered* Oh...you're so lucky you're a virgin... It's taking all my self control to keep from fucking you hard...

Yugi: AHhhhh! Nnot yet..Oohhh! Sso good! *Grinds his cock against Seto's desk, clenches madly as his release gets close.* I'm..close!

Seto: *He smirks as he goes back to rubbing Yugi's entrance with his shaft.* I won't let you finish that fast...

Yugi: I ddon't know if..I ccan hold back! *Moans as he pushes his little ass back further, begins to speak in Arabic.* **Please, make me release!**

Seto: *He reaches around Yugi's body to stroke his cock.* Release in my hand...

Yugi: Ssetoooo!!! *Cries out as he cums into Seto's hand, flings his head back as his lets his pleasure out.*

Seto: Mm... *He releases over Yugi's back. His warm seed hits Yugi's skin.*

Yugi: *Shudders as he feels Seto's cum, goes limp on Seto's desk.* You..hhave alot of ccum..

Seto: It's what you do to me...

Yugi: Rreally? I turn yyou on that much, Sseto? *Looks back at Seto with hopeful eyes.*

Seto: Yes... *He leans forward and nibbles Yugi's neck.*

Yugi: Mmm..Seto..*Moans softly at the bites, tilts his next over more for Seto.* More..ccan you mmark me?

Seto: It might hurt... *He roughly kisses Yugi's neck, leaving a mark behind.*

Yugi: Nngg..I ddon't care..I wwant to be yyours, Seto.. *Whines slightly at the slight pain from his first hicky*

Seto: How does it feel? *He continues to kiss Yugi's neck.*

Yugi: Ggood..It makes me feel warm..Llike I'm under a big Seto blanket.. Nnow when I'm alone, I can touch it and

remember you!

Seto: *He startles as the morning bell rings.* I need to wipe my desk down... *He helps Yugi pull up his pants before he zips his own and fixes the buckle.*

Yugi: I-I need to get to class.. *Blushes as Seto helps him, goes to grab his stuff.* I'm sorry for yyour desk.. *Hugs his binder.*

Seto: It's alright. *He uses a tissue to wipe off his desk.*

Yugi: I'll see you in cclass..*Shyly walks up and kisses Seto's cheek before he goes to the door and unlocks it, walks out.*

~Hehe! We hoped you loved it!~


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi: *Walks down the hall as he heads to his locker to put his stuff up, lets out a soft cry when he's pinned. His nose wrinkles as the scent of B.O fills his nose.* (Oh no, not again...)

Jock: Hey! It looks like pussy has a girlfriend!

Yugi: Llet me goo, Pplease! *Tries to get free but is over powered by him.* (I hate being so weak!)

Jock: That's sick. Did a hoe off the street give you that hicky?

Yugi: *Scrunches his shoulders up so his hair covers it, glares when he hears him call Seto a hoe.* Hhe's not aa hoe, yyou asshhole!

Jock: So, you're a faggot? *He smiles and sucker punches Yugi in the face.*

Yugi: Ahh! *Cries out in pain as he's punches, tears fill his eyes as he feels blood run down his chin.* (I don't like that look in his eyes..Please, someone save me!) Sstop, please!

Seto: *He hears a loud crash in the hallway and runs out to find a student trying to beat Yugi up. He runs behind the student to restrain his fists.*

Jock: What the fuck, man?! Let me go or it'll be you next! *Tries to break free, not knowing who has him.* The lil' fag deserves it!

Yugi: *Falls to the floor and hugs his knee as he tries to become as small as he can, softly cries.*

Seto: *He smirks as he hears police who were called by other teachers. The principal and Sensei Yuki help him escort the student to be held in the office.*

Yugi: *Keeps curled up as he hears everyone move around him, his shoulders shake lightly as he cries.* (Wwhy am I so weak? I ccan't even defend myself! Why would Seto ever want me..I'm jjust a lil' fag..)

Seto: *He leaves the office to tend to Yugi. He helps Yugi up from the floor.* Do you need to go to the hospital?

Yugi: *Keeps his head down, wipes the tears from his eye.* Nnoo..I'm..I'm ookay.. Ssorry, I mmade a bbig fuss.

Seto: That student will most likely be terminated. Let me take you to the nurse...

Yugi: Nno, I'm ookay..I jjust want to ggo to study hhall then home..*Starts to pick up his stuff that's spread out on the floor, a drop of blood lands on the floor from his busted lip.* I'm uused to this. You ddon't have to worry, Seto..

Seto: Not like this. *He takes Yugi by the arm to the nurse.* I also have to call your grandfather since the police are here.

Yugi: What?! No, hhe's going to ooverreact! Hhim and Yami aare going to make me stay at the shop all the time and never go out! *Leans against Seto, getting comfort from him.* My head hurts...

Seto: You will be fine. I already told the principal what I saw. He will be required to move and go to another school. He will fail all of his current classes too. *He knocks on the nurse's room and hands Yugi over to her to be evaluated.* I'll be right back. *He uses his cell phone to call Mr. Muto.* Hello? This is Sensei Kaiba from Domino High...

Grandpa Moto: Oh, Hi Kaiba-sensei! Is everything okay?

Seto: Well...*He sighs.* A student assaulted Yugi today. I am calling to let you know because the police were called.

Grandpa Moto: What?! Is he okay?! What happened?! Does he need to come home?

Seto: I just heard the student in question calling Yugi names and when I went out into the hall, I saw that Yugi had a bloody lip. Yugi is being seen by the nurse now, and I think the police would want to question him, but you have to be with Yugi by law.

Grandpa Moto: Oh Yugi... Ay, I'll get there as fast as I can. I need to have Yami look over the shop.. Please watch over him till I get there, Sensei.

Seto: Of course. I'll see you soon. *He hangs up the phone and knocks on the nurse's door to be let in.*

Nurse: Ah, Seto-san. You get ahold of Yugi's guardian?

Seto: Yes, he's on his way. How serious is it?

Nurse: I fixed his lip with butterfly sutures and I'm afraid the poor boy has a concussion and a mighty big bump on his head.

Seto: I...see... What do you recommend? Second degree assault charge?

Nurse: Yes and he need to go to the hospital to make sure there is no bleeding in his brain... He keeps asking for you, Seto.. Go make sure he does not fall asleep..

Seto: *He nods and walks to the separate room Yugi is being kept in.* Yugi...

Yugi: Seto..You're still here..*Tries to smile ar Seto but whipers at the pain from moving his lips.*

Seto: Did the nurse tell you that you have a concussion?

Yugi: Yeah and I have to go to the hospital.. *Looks down and hugs his knees.* I hate the hospital.

Seto: You'll be fine... *He sits down next to Yugi.*

Yugi: *Crawls ontop of Seto's lap and curls up.* I hate them.. I had to go there alot when I was little..

Seto: You'll be fine... *He sits down next to Yugi.*

Yugi: *Crawls ontop of Seto's lap and curls up.* I hate them.. I had to go there alot when I was little..

Seto: I hope they can help you...

Yugi: My head hurts... I wish you could go with me to the hospital..

Seto: Yeah... I have to stay here. *He kisses Yugi's cheek.*

Yugi: Ccan I text you? Please..*Wraps his arms around Seto's mid-section, holding tightly to him.*

Seto: You know you don't have to ask... *He kisses Yugi's raw lips gently.*

Yugi: *Whimpers into the kiss, but kisses back. Licks at Seto's lips.* Tthank you.. for saving me..

Seto: I had to... *He plays with Yugi's hair.*

Yugi: *Nuzzles into Seto's chest, closes his eyes as he holds on tightly to him.* If I was stronger you wouldn't have too...

Seto: I don't care... *He carefully moves Yugi away as he hears a knock on the door.*

Yugi: *Whines when Seto's warmth is taken away, goes back to Grandpa Moto: Yugi! *Runs inside and to the cot Yugi is on.* Let me look at you, oh Yugi...*Looks sadly at Yugi's busted lip and the bruise forming under it.*

Seto: Did the nurse tell you he has a concussion?

Grandpa Moto: Yes, I already called his doctor and he's meeting us at the hospital.. Yugi has had one before.. Lets hope there's no bleeding... *Rubs Yugi's shoulder.*

Yugi: I hate the hospital...*Pouts and hides his face in his knees.*

Seto: You have to go... Especially if you want to bring charges. You'll have the visit on file.

Grandpa Moto: I'm sorry, my boy.. But we shouldn't be there that long and then we can go home. *Helps Yugi off the cot.*

Yugi: You always say that and we're there for five hours.. *Sighs as he gets up and grabs his stuff.* Thank you again, Kaiba-sensei..

Seto: I'll see you soon, Yugi...

Yugi: *Looks sadly at Seto as he's lead out of the room, lets grandpa take his books from him.* (I really wish Seto could come..)

~Later at the game shop~

Yami: What happened to you? *He stares worriedly at Yugi.*

Yugi: I..don't want to talk about it..*Walks into his room and lays down on the bed.* I'm sorry I didn't get to washing your blankets.

Yami: It's alright... What's that on your neck?

Yugi: *Quickly covers the hicky with his hand and blushes.* (I forgot about it in the excitement!) Nnothing.. Did grandpa give you my pills?

Yami: Yeah... *He stares at the small bruise.* That's a hicky. Did your man give it to you?

Yugi: *Blushes more as he remember when it happened.* Yyeah, who else would?

Yami: Yugi... You let him give you a hicky at school?

Yugi: It wwasn't in cclass and no one saw..We didn't do anytthing bad! And I know you got some at school too! I saw them!

Yami: You're my little brother, Yugi...

Yugi: I have grown up, Yami! AAnd you should trust I wwouldn't do anything that would hurt me.. It's just a hicky..

Yami: I know... Let me give you your pain pills. *He hands Yugi a glass of water and his prescription.*

Yugi: Thank you, 'tem'tem.. *Takes his pills and drinks the whole glass of water before he hands it to Yami.*

Yami: That ass hole will get what's coming to him.

Yugi: I don't want him to get into to much trouble.. If I was stronger I could of fought him off..

Yami: If you fought back, you would be suspended. I'll make sure something terrible happens to him. *He marches off to his room.*

Yugi: Yami! Wwait! Please..*Hears his phone go off, saying he has a text.* (It's Seto!)

Seto: _Are you feeling better?_

Yugi: *Smiles soft at the text and writes back.* _Not really.. But I just took some of the pills they gave me for pain!_

Seto: I hope you feel better for Friday...

Yugi_: I wouldn't miss it for the world, Seto.. I'll be there even if I look messed up.._ *Lightly touches his lip and hisses.*

Seto: Do _you want me to pick you up?_

Yugi: _I can meet you at the mall! If that's okay with you?_

Seto: _It's whatever you want._

Yugi: _I'll meet you there and you can drop me off!:) Can you talk right now? I really want to hear your voice..-Blush-_

Seto: _Alright_. *He dials Yugi's number.* I miss you already.

Yugi: *Smiles at Seto's voice.* I miss you too. How was the rest of the day?

Seto: I spent it worrying about you...

Yugi: I'm sorry! I wanted to text you but I had to turn my phone off at the hospital and didn't turn it on till I got home and then Yami was worried and talked to me.

Seto: Don't be sorry...

Yugi: I didn't want to make you worry.. I thought of you the whole time I was at the hospital.. Mm.. I think the pills are kicking in..

Seto: What did they give you for pain?

Yugi: Um.. I think it was a type of vicodin! I feel all.. Fuzzy! *Giggles*

Seto: That should make you feel better.

Yugi: It is! I wish you were here thou. I'd feel even better!

Seto: Oh? I can't wait until our little date...

Yugi: Yeah! I'd be in your arms and get to smell you, you smell really good, Seto! *Blushes and hugs his pillow.* Me either! What all do you want to do on it?

Seto: We can do anything you want... As for the movie, we should pick a boring movie because we'll be paying attention to other things...

Yugi: *Giggles at the thought.* Okay, we can chose when we get there. And I just want to be with you, I don't care what we do! Oh! We could go to the arcade before the movie!

Seto: My brother and I go to the arcade in the mall often.

Yugi: They got a new game! I'm really good at it, I bet I can bet you!

Seto: We'll see, Yugi... *He says seductively.*

Yugi: *Whines softly at Seto's voice, wiggles on the bed as he starts to get hard.* Setoooo! Ddon't talk so sexy!

Seto: I didn't think I was acting that sexy.

Yugi: You did your sexy voice and got me all hard! *Whines and lets go of the pillow to rub his growing cock. Lets out a soft moan.*

Seto: Is my voice that sexy? *He teases Yugi with his tone of voice.*

Yugi: Yes! Now stop picking on me! *Pouts before he lets out a moan, strokes himself faster.*

Seto: You're jerking off... I can hear it.

Yugi: I ccan't help it! I'm so hard, Ssetooo! Ohh.. I'm cclose! Can I ccome, Seto? Please! *Thrusts into his hand, precum flowing from his slit.*

Seto: What if I said no, Yugi?

Yugi: I-I'll die!! Pplease, Seto.. It hhurts! *Whines as he strokes himself harder.* I ccan't hold back... It's coming!!

Seto: You can... *He smirks.*

Yugi: Ohhhhh! *Cries out as he cums into his hand, his eyes close as he rides his high.* Ssetooo...

Seto: We'll have to put a cock ring on you... You cum so fast...

Yugi: *Pants heavily as he pulls his blankets up over him, covering up the mess.* Wwhat's that? Aand I can't help it!

Seto: It's a plastic ring that goes around the base of your cock to keep you from releasing.

Yugi: *Blushes hard and squeaks.* Rreally? Won't that hurt? Aand what if I'm to small?

Seto: They come in all sizes. Some people enjoy a small amount of pain. I do.

Yugi: Yyou do?! What ddo you like done to yyou? *Plays with the end of his pillow.*

Seto: I like being tied up with rope or silk ribbons...

Yugi: Yyou do?! Wwould you want me to do tthat with me?

Seto: I would want to try anything you. What would you like to do?

Yugi: I ddon't know.. I haven't done anything oother then what we've done.. But I'll ttry whatever you want!

Seto: Can you think of something you'd like to try? It can be anything...

Yugi: Jou mentioned ssomething hhe's done.. Bbut it's embarrassing! *Blushes hard.*

Seto: I won't know until you tell me...

Yugi: Um... Hhe called it rimming! Yyou lick your partners..yyou know..

Seto: I've rimmed before... I think you'd like it.

Yugi: You have? I'd llike to ttry it... *yawn loudly.* I'm sleepy, Seto...

Seto: Rest, and I'll see you tomorrow.

Yugi: But.. I like hearing your voice, Seto. *Nuzzles his pillow.*

Seto: You're tired, I can hear it in your voice...

Yugi: It's the pills... They're evil! *Yawns again.* I'll text you in the morning, before school. Maybe we can meet again...

Seto: I'd love that. I'll see you tomorrow...

Yugi: Mmhuu.. Bye, Seto. I can't wait till we get to kiss again.. *Kisses the phone.*

Yami: *He walks into Yugi's room.* It sounds like you had fun...

Yugi: Mmm.. I did.. *Sleepily smiles at Yami.* I feel better now!

Yami: You're stoned too... Figures...

Yugi: *Giggles.* I liked being stoned then! I feel all fuzzy, 'tem'tem!

Yami: What a druggie... *He teases Yugi and sits next to him.*

Yugi: Aand your a....you're hair looks like a star! *Giggles and moves closer to Yami.* It's cold..

Yami: Shut up! *He pokes Yugi hard.*

Yugi: *Giggles louder and catches Yami's hand.* I have a date on Friday.. My first one ever!

Yami: I know, I could hear your stoned self in my room.

Yugi: *Blushes hard.* I'm sorry! Bbut I'm nervous.. I've never been on one before..

Yami: Why are you so nervous? If you trust this guy, you shouldn't be nervous.

Yugi: I do trust him, with my life! Bbut what if I do something wrong? What do you do on dates?

Yami: You can have lunch or coffee together...whatever you like to do really.

Yugi: Oh, okay! *Yawns again, tightens his hold on Yami's hand and hugs it to his chest like a stuffed animal.* Will you stay with me tonight, 'tem'tem?

Yami: Yeah, just try not to have a wet dream while I'm in the bed.

Yugi: I'll try.. Love you, big brother... *Curls up into a ball as he falls into a drugged sleep, still holding tightly to Yami's hand.*

~The night of the date~  
Yugi: *Sighs as he stands in front of his closet, staring at it.*

Yami: *He walks by with Boots in his arms and sees Yugi staring at the closet.* What's wrong?

Yugi: I have nothing to wear! And I still look like a crash test dummy! Who'd want to date me.. *Looks down at is feet.*

Yami: Go pick something from my closet. When you're done, let me put a little make up on you too.

Yugi: Really?! Thank you, Yami! *Gives him a hug before he runs to Yami's room.* (Now what to wear....?) *Finds an old pair of leather pants, small enough to fit him and pulls them on.* (A little big, but I can use one of my belts!) *Finds a cut up Rolling Stones shirts and slips it over his head. Blushes when he sees one of the tears show off his stomach, walks back to his room.* Hhow about this?

Yami: It's... Sexual. *He stares at Yugi in shock from never seeing Yugi wearing something so scandalous.*

Yugi: *Blushes hard, moves to play with the shirt.* Ddo I look bad? Yyou always wore stuff like this when you went on dates...

Yami: No, you look good! It's just a shock to see you wear something like that. I always knew you as my innocent little brother.

Yugi: *Blushes harder, walks over and gets one of his belts and puts it on. Looks down before he grabs two more and loops them around him as well.* I have to grow up sometime, Yami! But it still feels.. I really look good?

Yami: Yes, look in the mirror.

Yugi: *Walks over to his mirror and gasps in shock.* Tthat's.. really me?! I..I look...wow!!

Yami: Now, you just need a little make up to cover the bruises...

Yugi: Okay! *Walks over to Yami and follows him to the bathroom.* You have makeup?

Yami: For my eyes mainly.

Yugi: Ohh! Ccan you do my eyes too? *Blushes and moves to sit on the toilet.* You make yours look nice!

Yami: I was planning to. *He begins to apply conceiler on Yugi's bruises.*

Yugi: *Winces slightly as Yami touches the bruises, but lets him.* What are you doing tonight? I heard you tell grandpa you'll be out too.

Yami: Yeah, I plan on going out with college friends. That looks better. *He finishes with the conceiler and begins to apply the eyeliner.*

Yugi: Oh, so you're going to get drunk and go to a strip club? *Teases Yami.*

Yami: Sure, Yugi. *He pretends to try and mess up Yugi's eyeliner.*

Yugi: Hey! You make me look ugly and I'll...I'll.....Pee on you at night!

Yami: Relax, you're finished anyway.

Yugi: You are? *Jumps up and looks in the mirror, blushes.* (I hope Seto likes it!) Thank you, Yami! *Hugs Yami tight.*

Yami: You're welcome... Do you need a ride?

Yugi: No, it's okay! It's nice outside and walking will help me to be less nervous! I'll be home by midnight, I promise! *Runs back to his room and grabs his phone and wallet.*

~At the Mall~

Seto: *He patiently waits at a table in the food court for Yugi to arrive. He takes a sip of his iced coffee.* I hope I didn't wear clothing that's too showy. *He looks down at his outfit which is a white suede and form fitting waist coat, dark wash designer jeans, a black knit long sleeve top and white designer sunglasses with sleek and slim rims. *

Yugi: *Walks to where he and Seto agreed to meet, looks around and gasps at the sight of Seto.* (Oh god! He looks... Amazing! How can he afford those on a teacher's paycheck?! ) *Walks up to the table, plays with one of his belts.* Hhi Seto..

Seto: *He pulls off his sunglasses.* Hi, Yugi... (He's sexy...)

Yugi: Yyou look really nice! *Moves closer to him, sits in the chair beside him.* Did you have to wait long? I walked as fast as I could..

Seto: I wasn't waiting that long... *He unwraps an extra straw for Yugi and offers him a sip of coffee.*

Yugi: Thank you.. *Takes a drink and hums at the taste.* Ddo.. you llike it? *Looks down at his outfit.*

Seto: Yes, I do... *He takes a sip of coffee at the same time as Yugi and leans in, his lips asking Yugi for a kiss.*

Yugi: I'm glad.. *Blushes as he kisses Seto back, shyly reaches his hand out to rest it on Seto's chest.*

Seto: There's a movie showing at 7:15 in the mall. That leaves plenty of time to do what we want.

Yugi: *Shivers from the kiss, licks his lips as he smiles.* Do you want to go eat? Or the arcade?

Seto: Are you hungry?

Yugi: Yeah, a bit.. I didn't have time to eat.. *Blushes hard when his stomach growls.* Are you?

Seto: A little. What would you like?

Yugi: *Looks around the food court.* How about pizza? I have a coupon!

Seto: (He uses coupons... He probably thinks I'm too rich for him) That sounds good. Whatever you like.

Yugi: Okay! Then lets go! *Jumps up and offers Seto his hand.* They have the best pizza here!

Seto: *He holds Yugi's hand and walks with Yugi to the pizza restaurant.* (He's so innocent.)

Yugi: *Smiles at Seto holding his hand, rubs his thumb over Seto's hand as he orders.* I'd like a slice of cheese pizza, Please! And a Pepsi!

Seto: Only a cheese pizza for me, please..

Yugi: You can have some of my drink, Seto! *Watches as the get their slices of pizzas, gets out his wallet and frowns.* (I only have enough money for one thing.. Either the pizza or the movies..)

Seto: What's wrong, Yugi?

Yugi: I forgot to put more money in my wallet.. If I get pizza I won't have money for the movies. I'm sorry... *Looks down.*

Seto: I'll take care of it... *He pulls out his wallet and pays for their food.*

Yugi: Thank you, Seto! *Tries to reach Seto lips to give him a kiss but pouts when he's to short.*

Seto: *He meets Yugi's lips halfway and kisses him.* I'll take care of the movies too...

Yugi: *Smiles at the kiss, gives one more before Seto straightens up.* You sure? I feel bad having you pay for everything..

Seto: Don't worry. I'll let you pay for the next date. *He carries the pizzas to their table.*

Yugi: Okay! *Sits down and takes his plate, quickly takes a bite of his pizza.* Mmm! So yummy! *Wiggles in his chair as he takes another bite, licks the sauce off his lips.*

Seto: *He takes graceful bites from his pizza.* Mm...

Yugi: (How can he be so graceful eating pizza?) *Blushes and takes smaller bites.* Yyou're clothes are really nice and soft!

Seto: Thank you... *He takes another graceful bite of the pizza.*

Yugi: Um.. Hhow can you um.. afford them? *Looks down.* Nnot that I think your poor or anything! Jjust I know teachers don't make that much aand.. I'm sorry..

Seto: I'm an heir... And I work as a teacher on top of managing my finances.

Yugi: Wait... You're from those Kaiba's?! *Looks at Seto in shock.*

Seto: Yes...

Yugi: *Looks down.* Wwhy do you want me? You could have anyone in the world you wanted..

Seto: I could ask you the same thing... But I want you because it feels right...

Yugi: What do you mean? No one wants me.. Yyou're the first person to ever even kiss me.. *looks up and smiles softly.* But it does feel right.. I wouldn't want anyone else but you!

Seto: What I'm saying is..why would you want me?

Yugi: How could I not want you? You're sexy, smart, graceful, loving, I could listen to your voice for hours and never be bored!

Seto: Or am I the fantasy of a student's crush with a teacher?

Yugi: Ddo you really think tthat"s all I feel? AA ddumb little crush? I ccare for you more then a dumb crush! II've had them before and it's never felt like this! You make me feel like I'm the only thing that matters.. I feel so warm, like with Grandpa or Yami but it's more then that!

Seto: I was just teasing you...

Yugi: Oh.. I'm going to hide under the table now till my embarreasment is over! *Sinks down in his chair.*  
~Other side of the food court~  
Collage guy: Hey Yami! Isn't that your lil' bro over there?

Yami: It is... (Is that his date? He looks much older than eighteen...)

Collage Guy: What is he doin' here? *Takes a drink of his beer.*

Yami: He's supposed to be on a date. *He watches Yugi who's in deep conversation with the older man.*

Collage Guy: You let your bro date his teach'? Dude, I wish you were my bro when I was his age! *Laughs as he reaches up for a high five.*

Yami: His teacher? Yugi told me he was dating a classmate...

Collage guy: If that's who he's datin' then no! He's like 25 I think! His lil' bro is in my sis's class, she's told me all about them..

Yami: Give me that... *He steals his friend's beer and downs it quickly.* I am going to follow them if you don't mind. My brother is under age.

Collage Guy: Here man, take one to go! *Grabs a unopened beer from the bucket.* I'll call ya tomorrow and we can hang out then!

Yami: Thanks... *He opens the beer and drinks that one quickly as well as he watches Yugi. He follows the pair at a distance once they leave the table.*

~Back with Yugi~  
Yugi: *Leans against Seto as they walk, smiling as he holds his hand.* What do you want to do now?

Seto: It's almost time for the movie. We should get there a little early.

Yugi: Okay! What movie are we going to see? *Looks up at Seto as they walk.*

Seto: Want to see the X-Files movie?

Yugi: Sure! *Blushes.* But I'm thinking I won't be seeing much of the movie, will I?

Seto: No, you won't... You'll be watching me...

Yugi: *Giggles softly and blushes.* That's even better then a movie! *Walks up with Seto to the ticket counter.* Two for the X-Files movie, please!

Seto: *He hands the money to the woman at the ticket counter.*

Yugi: Thank you! *Takes the tickets and change for Seto and leads him inside.* It's to the right! Can we sit in the back?

Seto: Yes...the very last row.

Yugi: *Blushes lightly as he thinks of what they'll do, walks into the theater and heads to the back.* (I'm going to be making out with Seto! In public!)

Seto: *He seats himself in the very back of the movie theater and unbuttons his jacket as he watches Yugi sit down.*

Yugi: *Sits down next to Seto, rubs his arms with his hands to warm up.* It's cold in here! I should of brought a jacket.

Seto: You can wear mine... *He drapes his jacket over Yugi's body.* Why don't you warm up with me?

Yugi: Thank you, Seto! *Blushes as wraps Seto's jacket around him, moves closer to Seto and nuzzles his shoulder.* You want me on your lap?

Seto: *He pulls Yugi onto his lap and wraps his arms around Yugi's waist.* Kiss me...

Yugi: *Blushes as he moves so his knees are on either side of Seto's hips, shyly licks a Seto's lips before he kisses him. Runs his hands over Seto's warm chest.*

Seto: Mm... *He fiercly licks Yugi's lips before he kisses Yugi hard and passionately.*

Yugi: *Moans softly into the kiss, turning into goo in Seto's lap. Finds Seto's nipple rings and lightly pulls on them though the shirt.* Seto...

Seto: Yes, Yugi? *He whispers in between kisses.*

Yugi: Wwait.. Till the lights go down.. before we do more.. *Blushes heavily as he little pants from the heated kisses.*

Seto: Why? If people stare, it's their problem...

Yugi: I wwas just worried about getting kicked out.. *Meets Seto's gaze and licks his lips, softly moans at the taste of him and Seto mixed.* But as long as I'm with you, I don't care!

Seto: They won't kick us out... *He gently kisses Yugi.*

Yugi: Mm.. More.. Please, Seto! I've missed you so much.. *Kisses back hard, lightly grinds against Seto.*

Seto: You don't have to ask... *He cups Yugi's tight ass in his hands as he kisses Yugi's soft lips.*

Yugi: Mmhh! *Squeaks into the kiss as he pushes his ass back into Seto's hands, nips at Seto's lips before he enters. Shudders at the taste that is Seto.* (God, he tastes so good! And it's just kissing!)

Seto: *He gently squeezes Yugi's tight ass as he thrusts his tongue into Yugi's mouth.*

Yugi: *Lets out little whines of pleasure as he rocks his hips faster, rubbing his growing cock against Seto's bulge. Starts to suck on Seto's tongue as he looks at him with lust filled eyes*

Seto: You're very easily aroused... *He gently spanks Yugi's ass.*

Yugi: Epp! *Yelps at the spank, blushes hard and hides his face as his ass moves back.* II can't help you.. You.. Iis that bad?

Seto: Who says you can't help me?

Yugi: Mmm.. I don't know.. Maybe you can help me remember.. *Shyly begins to kiss and suck on Seto's neck, wanting to mark him.*

Seto: Use your hands to rub me...

Yugi: *moves his hands down and begins to rub Seto's growing bulge, moans softly as he feels it move.* Yyou're so hard... And it's warm... I want to feel more, Seto!

Seto: Unzip my pants and feel me...

Yugi: Ookay... *Unzips Seto's pants and reaches one of his small hands inside, shivers at Seto's hot manhood touches his skin. His fingers play with the head of Seto's cock.* You're so big!

Yami: *He stares, disgusted that Yugi's older teacher would make Yugi touch his penis. Fed up, he approaches the couple.* Are you two enjoying the show?

Yugi: *Freezes at the deep voice he's known all his life, starts to shake.* (No! Hhow did he find us?! He's going to be so mad!)

Yami: Yugi! Let's go...

Yugi: Nnn..nno.. I wwant to sstay with Sseto! *Releases Seto's cock but grabs on tightly to Seto's waist, not wanting to leave him.*

Seto: Who are you?

Yami: I'm Yugi's brother. And you can't stay here with a pedophile.

Yugi: Hhe's not a pedophile! Tthey go after little kkids and I'm ssixteen! II'm old enough tto date who I wwant!

Seto: Yugi... Don't fight with your brother. I... I'll call you later...

Yugi: Bbut.. our date.. *Looks down and sniffs, tears burn his eyes. Quickly kisses Seto hard.* II'll be wwaiting for your ccall.. *Gets up off od Seto, jumps when he feels Yami grab his arm.*

Yami: Let's go, Yugi... *He jerks on Yugi's arm.*

Yugi: Ow.. Tthat hurts, Yami! *Walks after Yami, not wanting to pulled again.* Yyou're holding to tight..

Yami: You lied to me, Yugi...

Yugi: Ccause I kknew you'd aact like this.. Iit was only a white lie to llast the wweek your here.. *Looks down at his feet.*

Yami: Yugi, you're dating a pedophile! I saw what he did, and all he wants is sex.

Yugi: No he's not! Sstop calling him that! Aand I wanted wwhat he did, I llike when he kisses and touches me! And he wwants more then sex! He likes me for me!

Yami: Sure he does. *He says sternly.*

Yugi: You don't know anything aabout him or wwhat we do! He llikes to talk with me aand wwe play games! Aand he actually ccares for me, Yami! *Fights Yami's hold on his arm, winces as Yami tightens his hold.*

Yami: I'm taking you home. And when were you planning on telling Grandpa?

Yugi: I wwas going to when I wwas eightteen if you must know.. If you can make hhim think you're a virgin, I can hide a bboyfriend! Pplease, let me go! You're hurting me, Yami!

Yami: * He drops Yugi's arm.* Is that his coat you're wearing?

Yugi: *Holds on tight to the jacket, wrapping his arms around him.* Yyeah, I was cold and he gave it tto me.. (It still smells like him..)

Yami: Is he buying your affection now?

Yugi: No! He was being a gentlemen and let me use his jacket! I was going tto give it back after tthe movie but yyou interrupted my ffirst ever ddate! Why do you want to ruin the one good thing I have in my life?!

Yami: He's too old for you.

Yugi: I ddon't care about age! And nither to you! Yyou're just upset cause I'm ggetting attention and your not! *Gets into the car and slams the door.*

Yami: Yugi, you're my little brother, and I'm watching out for you! What would you do if he hurt your feelings or worse!

Yugi: Why do you care?! You left home as ssoon as you could aand didn't worry about me then! II go mmonths without hearing from you!

Yami: Shut up, Yugi!

Yugi: Why? CCause it's true?! You always get everything, Yami! Hell, you were the one mom and dad wanted! Tthey didn't want me, I jjust happened! Why won't you let me have this one thing?!

Yami: *He slowly calms down.* Yugi... I'm sorry.

Yugi: I..I kknow hhe's older..Bbut I..I love him, Yami1 I ddo with all my heart aand even if he is jjust using me..I want to at lleast once..feel what it's like tto love someone..

Yami: I don't want to see you hurt.

Yugi: It hhurts me tto be away from him.. Aand..you're going to leave in a few days..Yyou'll forget about me.. Curls up in the seat, buries himself into Seto's jacket, getting comfort from his scent.*

Yami: You're guilting me, Yugi. You know I don't forget about you.

Yugi: Hhe doesn't either.. Hhe's the one wwho stopped the fight, he took me to the nurse and stayed the whole time to make sure I was okay.

Yami: Yugi, you can't date a teacher from your school.

Yugi: Why not? We're not hurting anyone and he doesn't give me special treatment.

Yami: It's against the law. He will lose his job if the school heads find out.

Yugi: In someplaces it's not! And we know that, I told him at ffirst. I was worried about that too, but he says he doesn't care. I'm worth losing his job over! And it's not like he needs it, he's rich..

Yami: By the looks of that jacket, I'd say he has some money. Not to mention the sunglasses I saw him wearing.

Yugi: Yeah..He ccould have anyone in the world he wanted..Bbut he wants me, hhe likes to spend time with me aand listen to my day..

Yami: Still, Yugi... You should wait until you're eighteen to date him.

Yugi: I..I can't.. I need him now,, Hhe's the only thing getting me tthough scool, Yami..It's hhell for me.. *Hugs his knees.*

Yami: Oh, Yugi... *He sighs.*

Yugi: Iit's true.. You didn't have it llike me.. Everyone loved you.. Most of my friends back then only were cause they could meet you.. But after you left all I had was Jou..

Yami: *He sighs as he drives closer to the game shop.* (His hormones are making him this way.)

Yugi: I love him... It's not a silly crush or anything..

Yami: I know, Yugi...

Yugi: *Keeps quiet as they up to the shop, opens the door and jumps out before he runs to the front door. * Wwhy is it locked?

Yami: Grandpa went to see a friend for poker night. *He unlocks the door for Yugi.*

Yugi: (At least someone is having fun tonight..) *Runs inside and up to his room.*

Yami: *He locks up the shop and sits down at the counter to finish a puzzle he started earlier that day.*

Yugi: (I do love him.. And I want him to take me for the first time!) *Grabs extra money from his bank and throws a few things in his backpack and writes a note for Yami before he sneaks out of his window and jumps to ground.* Okay.. First to the drug store..

~At Seto's~

Seto: Mokuba, come to dinner! I made macaroni casserole.

Mokuba: Okay! * Hops down the stairs and runs to Seto.* You still haven't told me why your home so early! What happened?

Seto: It's nothing, Mokuba. Get a plate and get some food. I made it how you like it with extra bread crumbs.

Mokuba: It's not nothing, you're upset Seto.. *Grabs a plate and fills it up before he sits down.*

Seto: The first date didn't work out. That's all you need to know. *He sits down with his own plate.*

Mokuba: Oh, I'm sorry! It will be better the next time! *Digs into his meal.*

Seto: Don't skip over your vegetables. *He watches Mokuba eat everything else but his green beans.*

Mokuba: *Sticks his tongue out at Seto before he takes a few bits of his green beans, makes a face.*

Seto: It's good for you. Mix it with some macaroni.

Mokuba: *Does what Seto says to and eats a few more bites.* It's better, but it ruins the yummy Mac & Cheese!

Seto: No it doesn't. You'll grow into the taste.

Mokuba: We'll see! *Takes another bite, jumps when he hears a crash. Accidently biting his tongue.* Owwwww! 'Hat's was ttha?

Seto: I don't know... Go to your room and lock it until I say it's okay. *He quickly gets up from the table to see what's going on outside.*

Mokuba: 'Kay! *Runs out off the dinner room.*

~Outside~

Yugi: Owww! Home is easier to climb then here.. And I think I broke that chair with my butt... *Rubs his ass n frowns when he feels a rip in the pants from the hard plastic breaking.* Now Yami's going to kill me...

Seto: Yugi... What the hell are you doing?

Yugi: *Blushes hard, shakily gets up.* I'm ssorry! I just wwanted to see you! I looked up your address tthen I was going to climb up to the balconey to surprise you bbut I slipped and fell on that chair and broke it and ripped my pants!

Seto: *He sighs.* Come in, we're having dinner.

Yugi: Oh! I..I'm sorry! I um. I can go.. *Looks down and plays with the straps to his bag.*

Seto: It's alright. I made too much for Mokuba and I to finish.

Yugi: *Walks over to Seto, blushes when he feels the wind brush against his bottom.* I bbrought have your jacket tto give bback. Sorry, I kind of took it hostage..

Seto: I knew you would give it back sooner or later. Mokuba? You can come down now.

Mokuba: *Peeks out from behind the stairs.* What was... Oh! Hi Yugi! *Runs down and hugs him.* I'm Mokuba! Seto'd little brother! I've seen you before at the game store, you're so lucky! You get to live with games!  
Yugi: *Blushes, not used to the attention.* Hhi, Mokuba. I'm glad I get tto meet yyou.. And it is ffun sometimes..

Seto: Mokuba, let Yugi sit down...

Mokuba: I was going too! *Leads Yugi to the table.* Join us! Seto made alot! *Sits back down in his seat.*  
Yugi: Tthank you.. It looks good.. *Sits down and takes a spoon full of each before he begins to eat.*

Seto: Good, because I made it.

Mokuba: Seto's the best cook! *Smiles at him before he goes back to finishing his plate.*  
Yugi: It tastes really good! I wish I ccould cook like this. *Quickly finishes his plate.*

Seto: Maybe I can show you?

Yugi: I would like that.. *Smiles shyly at Seto.* Maybe then I could cook for you one time!  
Mokuba: You can't do any worse then me! Right, Seto?

Seto: Yes, don't catch the house on fire.

Yugi: *Blushes lightly.* I've aalready ddone that before.. Yyou know when the shop wwas closed for a few weeks? I um.. I caused that..

Seto: What did you do?

Yugi: I lleft a towel on the stove.. I thought it was away from the burners! Bbut.. yeah.. We had to redo the whole kitchen..  
Mokuba: Wow! And I thought I was bad! *Laughs and giggles.*

Seto: Mokuba... *He glares at Mokuba for laughing.*

Mokuba: *Stops immendily and looks down.* I'm sorry, Yugi.. Forgive me for laughing..  
Yugi: Iit's okay, Mokuba. It is funny! Aand I've gotten better at it. *Smiles.*

Seto: Are you finished with your meal, Mokuba?

Mokuba: Yep! *Gets up and puts his dishes in the sink.* I'll go play in my room and leave you to alone! *Winks at Seto and runs before Seto can yell at him, giggles as he does.*  
Yugi: *Blushes and plays with his bag strap again.* (We're alone..)

Seto: Did you sneak out?

Yugi: Yeah.. Yyami was downstairs.. I left a note for him.. I just really wanted to see you..

Seto: Let me show you around the house... Are you finished with your plate?

Yugi: Yeah, I'm all done. *Stands up and grabs his plates and heads to the sink.* I'd like to see your house! (And your room... I'm ready for you..)

Seto: *He puts his dishes into the sink and shows Yugi around the house.* This house is too big for just Mokuba and I. We have a live in butler that works in the day time. *He leads Yugi up the wooden stairs.*

Yugi: I bet, it's... Amazing! *Looks in awe as he follows Seto up the stairs.* You're bathroom is probably bigger then my room!

Seto: Would you like to see the bathroom? *He opens the door to the bathroom for Yugi to see.*

Yugi: *Looks inside and gasps.* You're tub is bigger then my bed! (I'd love to take a bath in it... With Seto would be even better!)

Seto: I like taking baths myself... Now to my room. *He finishes the sentence with a hint of suggestiveness in his voice.*

Yugi: Ookay.. *Blushes hard, tightens his hold on the straps to hid backpack.* (I don't know how to tell him..)

Seto: *He leads Yugi into his bedroom and allows Yugi to walk in front to explore.*

Yugi: Whoo... *Looks in awe at Seto's room, his eyes drawn to Seto's queen size bed, blushes as he thinks of him and Seto on it.*

Seto: Do you like my bed? It has a heated mattress.

Yugi: Yyeah, I wish I had one like it.. I get ccold at night.. Ccan I sit on it?

Seto: Yes... *He sits down next to Yugi and leans over him.* Do you want to finish what we started at the movie?

Yugi: Yyes... Aand I want to ddo more.. *Takes his backpack off and opens it to take out the condoms, shakily hands them to Seto.*

Seto: *He examines the box.* I think these will be too small, hold on. *He kisses Yugi's neck and heads to the bathroom.*

Yugi: *Shudders at the kiss, pouts as he looks at the condom box.* (I can't even pick out condoms! I thought I got the biggest..)

Seto: *He comes back with his own box of condoms and a small bottle of lube.* You forgot the lube too. I wouldn't have been able to have sex with you without it. *He tosses the items onto the bed and straddles Yugi's lap.*

Yugi: Oh.. I'm ssorry.. *Moans softly as he hips jerk up against Seto's groin, his body flushes.* I..I want you, Sseto.. I wwant you to have my virginity..

Seto: I've been waiting for you to say that... *He begins to remove Yugi's shirt and pushes Yugi onto the bed.*

Yugi: Sorry to mmake you wait.. Mm! *Moans softly as he arches up against Seto, reaches up to try and get Seto's top off as well.*

Seto: *He quickly removes Yugi's pants and spreads Yugi's legs. He applies the lube to his fingers and slowly inserts his fingers into Yugi's asshole.*

Yugi: Muhh.. Sseto.. I wwant to see you too.. *Moans softly as he's entered, clenches around Seto's finger.*

Seto: *He uses his other pants to unzip his jeans. His cock emerges out and hardens quickly at the sound of Yugi's moans. He adds another finger to stretch Yugi out.* This is going to be a tight fit...

Yugi: Ohh! Soo good, Sset' *Moans in pleasure, his hips wiggle as he tries to get Seto in deeper. * (It burns a bit but I want more.) Ccan you do it?

Seto: Don't you want to find out? *He fingers Yugi until Yugi's cock is hard and dripping. He reaches over to his night stand drawer and takes out a cock ring.* Can you wear this for me?

Yugi: Mm.. Yyes, I'm just.. a little nnervous.. *Blushes when he sees the ring.* If it's wwhat you want.. I ddon't want to rruin this night. *

Seto: *He slips the cock ring on Yugi and tightens it just enough to restrict Yugi from releasing too soon.* You're so damn sexy...

Yugi: Nnug.. It ffeels.. Mm.. weird.. *Wiggles underneath Seto, moans as his cock brushes against Seto, leaving a trail of precum.* Sso.. Are you? Pplease, I want to be yyours!

Seto: Can you put the condom on me? *He opens his own box of large condoms and hands one to Yugi.*

Yugi: Yyeah.. *Sits up, shivers as he feels his cock bounce a bit. Opens the condom and takes it out, looks at it for a few seconds before he slowly rolls it over Seto's hot length.* Like this?

Seto: Just like that... It's perfect. *He watches with lust as Yugi rolls the condom on his cock.*

Yugi: It.. llooks even bigger tthen before.. *Starts to lightly stroke Seto, loving the feel of Seto's manhood in his hand.*

Seto: Are you ready for me? *He licks Yugi's hot lips.*

Yugi: *Whines softly at the licks, lays back down on the bed and blushes as he spreads his legs.* Yyes... Bbut can you go sslow at first?

Seto: I can do whatever you want. *He applies some lube directly to Yugi's ass and coats his cock generously with the lube.*

Yugi: Eep! *Squeaks at the feel of the cold lube, his body flushes as he watches Seto get himself ready.* Yyou're so big! I ddon't know how your going to fit..

Seto: Don't worry so much and relax... *He caresses Yugi's chest and positions himself for entry.*

Yugi: Ookay.. I trust you, Sseto.. *Takes a deep breath, his opening clenches as he feels the heat coming off of Seto's dick.*

Seto: *He pushes his cock against Yugi's entrance at first to tease him. He manages to barely fit the head of his cock in before he pulls out and tries again, this time he fits the entire head of his cock inside Yugi.* I love how tight you are...

Yugi: Ahh!.. Ssooo....*Tears gather at the corners of his eyes as he wraps his arms tightly around Seto, whimpers in pain from being stretched so much.* Sse..too..

Seto: Do you like how that feels? *He smirks, now able to fit a half an inch down his shaft inside Yugi.* Do you like my huge cock inside of you?

Yugi: Ah... Oh sseto.. Iit's tto....big! *Cries out as he digs his nails into Seto's back, his opening streached wide.* I..I'm ggonna rip in two! (This hurts so much! Bbut.. I don't want to stop.. I wwant to have all of him.. God, he talks so.. Mm!) *His cock twitches at Seto's dirty talk.*

Seto: Tell me to stop if it gets too much... *His smirk grows as he's able to fit the first inch of his cock inside Yugi's tight ass. At this point he begins to thrust softly to allow Yugi to get used to his size before he penetrates deeper.* You love this, don't you...having your little ass stretched by my dick.

Yugi: Ah, ah! Ssetoo! *Tears fall as he wraps his legs around Seto as well.* Pplease.. make me ffeel.. that pleasure again! *Whimpers and whines as he wiggle his hips.* Mmore, give mme more of your ccock!

Seto: *He moans as he feels Yugi clench around him.* You're so damn tight... *He applies more lube to Yugi's asshole and enters another two inches into Yugi's ass.* Look at how greedy your little ass is...

Yugi: Ughhh... hhow much mmore? I wwant you all in mme now, Sseto! Pplease! (It'll hurt but I wwant to feel all of him now!)

Seto: If you wish... *He licks Seto's lips as he begins to thrust, allowing most of his cock to penetrate Yugi's tight ass.* God damn, Yugi... I never dreamed you would be this tight... I love it.

Yugi: *Screams out as he's filled up, shudders and shakes in the pain and pleasure of Seto's meat.* Ssetooo... Pplease, hhit that spot again! *Looks at Seto with tear filled eyes, leans up to kiss him as his opening clenches.*

Seto: *He holds Yugi's waist as he rotates and thrusts with his hips. He continuously hits Yugi's prostate and feels his cock twitch inside Yugi when he hears Yugi moan.*

Yugi: Ahhhhhhh! Yyess! Ooh....ggod, Setoo! *Moans loudly as he tries to meet Seto's thrusts, his cock rubs against Seto's abs. Pleasure runs like fire though his veins.*

Seto: Do you want it hard? You feel so good... *He drives the full length of his cock into Yugi's ass and begins to thrust harder.*

Yugi: *Cries out as his anus rips from the force and girth of Seto's cock, throws his head back in pained pleasure.* Ahh! Sset'... I..I.. Ohhh!!

Seto: *He thrusts harder with Yugi's moans. He moans as he feels Yugi clench around him.* You're a natural at this... Oh god, you're so good...

Yugi: *His heart soars when he hears Seto praise him, lets out sweet moans as he moves against Seto.* Ahhh! Mmy.. cock.. It hhurts, Setoo! *Grinds against Seto, his cock red with the need to release.*

Seto: *He slowly untightens the cock ring restricting Yugi from releasing.* Does that feel better? *He thrusts harder, wanting to see Yugi release.*

Yugi: Yes, oh..oh....Setooooo!! *Screams out his release, arches into the bed. His small body shakes as he sees white.*

Seto: Mm... *He releases into the condom and kisses Yugi's neck in praise.*

Yugi: Mmm...Sseto.. *Breathes heavily as he comes down from his high, hugs Seto tighter.* Tthat was... amazing! *Coos in happiness at the kisses.*

Seto: Are you glad we waited to do this?

Yugi: Yes, that was better tthen I ever ddreamed it could be! *Lovingly kisses Seto, running his hands over Seto's back.* Thank you.. So much, Seto..

Seto: *He kisses Yugi passionately and licks Yugi's lips.* Your lips...taste so good...

Yugi: Mm! So do yours.. How can you..be so perfect? *Sucks on Seto's lips, whimper softly as the pain from his torn opening starts to come back.*

Seto: Perfect? *He smirks as he continues to kiss Yugi.* I'm far from it.

Yugi: You are to me! *Looks at Seto with loving eyes, hums in happiness as he kisses back.* You're like a prince..

Seto: A prince? I like the sound of that...

Yugi: *Giggles softly, nuzzles Seto's cheek, giving him little licks.* You're Prince Seto... The ruler of this castle and...me.

Seto: If I tell you to do something, you'll do it for me then? *He asks teasingly.*

Yugi: *Blushes again, begins to trawl Seto's hair.* Wwhat would you want me to do ffor you?

Seto: I don't know... What if I told you to let me lick your ass? *He smirks.*

Yugi: *Blushes hard, shivers as a spark of lust runs though him. His opening clenches, whines softly at the pain.* I..I wwould say yyes if you asked.. I..um.. I wwould even llick yourss..

Seto: You would lick me? Do you want to try it on me?

Yugi: Yyeah, if you wwould like it.. *Blushes harder, nuzzles Seto's neck.* Yyes, I do. *Kisses Seto's neck, jumps when he hears his phone go off.* Eevil phone...

Seto: Do you want to check it? *He slowly removes his cock from Yugi's ass and unrolls the condom off and disposes of it in the trash can.*

Yugi: I gguess I should.. Uhh.. *Whines as he feels Seto pull out of him, shudders as blood drips out.* (He made me bleed... But it was worth it!) Um.. Can you hand me my bag?

Seto: *He hands Yugi's bag over and lays on the bed next to Yugi.*

Yugi: Thank you! *Snuggles closer to Seto as he gets his phone out, winces slightly in pain.* Iit's from Yami...

Seto: Does he sound angry at you?

Yugi: He ssays he wants me home.. *Texts Yami back.* _I'm fine. Don't worry, Yami. I'll be home either later tonight or tomorrow.._ But I want to spend more time with you, my prince.

Seto: You don't have to call me that... *He gently kisses Yugi.*

Yugi: I like too, that's what you are to me. *Smiles into the kiss, tries to move closer and whimpers.* Ddoes it always hurt this bad the first time?

Seto: It can. You were really tight on top of that...

Yugi: *Blushes and sets his phone on the bed.* I felt that.. Um.. Ddo you.. Sstill want me tto lick you, down there?

Seto: I want you to. *He says with a seductive smirk across his face.*

Yugi: *Shivers at Seto's smirk, shyly kisses his chest.* Yyou'll have to tell me what to do.

Seto: All you do is lick me with your tongue. If you feel comfortable enough, you can enter me with your tongue too.

Yugi: Ookay.. Do you want to move tp a potions that's comfortable ffor you? And um.. Shows off you anus? *Blushes cutely as he looks up at Seto.*

Seto: *He smirks and lays on his back.* Come closer, Yugi...

Yugi: *Moves in between Seto's strong thighs, softly kisses them.* Aare you ready?

Seto: *He nods and wraps his legs around Yugi's neck and gives Yugi the perfect angle to rim him.* Ready...


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi: *Waves bye to Seto before he walks into the gameshop, a big smile on his face.* (Last night was the best night of my life!)

Yami: *He watches Seto drop off Yugi at the door.* I can't believe you spent the night with him.

Yugi: He was a gentlemen the whole time. I even had dinner with him and his brother. And I don't regret the best night of my life!

Yami: So, you had sex with him?

Yugi: If I did, what does it matter. It was my choice! *Makes his way upstairs, winces slightly in pain.*

Yami: *He follows Yugi upstairs.* What are you thinking?

Yugi: *Walks into his room and begins to unpack his stuff from his bag.* What do you mean? I'm thinking I'm happy, I..I feel good about myself for once!

Yami: What if he uses you, Yugi?

Yugi: *Sighs and sits on his bed.* He won't...And even if he does..He gave me the best night of my life..He made me feel special and loved... He cuddles with me for hours, Yami! How many guys like to do that? If he was uusing me he would of sent me home after! He wouldn't of used a condom and half a tube of lube!

Yami: Yugi, I'm trying to keep you safe. You're sixteen!

Yugi: I am safe, Yami! Seto would never hurt me! Mokuba already likes me and if Seto does something he'll have Mokuba to deal with!

Yami: And how old is this "Mokuba"?

Yugi: He's 12. But he has Seto wrapped around his finger! Aand if it's cause he's my teacher...Then I'll just stop high school! I'll get my GED! I hate high school already and I'd stop getting beat up..

Yami: *He sighs and sits next to Yugi on the bed.*

Yugi: I'm already smart enough to pass it AND get into collage! I thought of this last year, I talked to grandpa about it and he said if it's what I want he'll fill out the paper work. But then Seto started...I stayed in to see him..

Yami: You aren't going to leave school...

Yugi: It's not your decision, Yami. If I want to, I can. *Lays back on the bed.* Mmaybe if you talk to Seto, go over to his house with me! You can do your questions and see he isn't using me1

Yami: You won't leave school because of Seto, you'll miss him too much.

Yugi: I can still see him.. But will you think about it? He has a little brother to,so he'll know where you're coming from..Please?

Yami: I'll only do it for you...

Yugi: Thank you, Yami.. *Hugs Yami.* I'm sorry I made you worry..

Yami: D you understand why I worry?

Yugi: Yeah.. But I trust him, Yami. I love him with all my heart! And last night.. It..it I was one with him.

Yami: It was that good?

Yugi: *Blushes hard, but smiles dreamily at Yami.* It was..amazing! I didn't know you could feel like that! It did hurt at first..Alot cause he's so big, but he was so careful and made sure it got better!

Yami: Well, of course... It was your first time.

Yugi: Hhe said I was really good.. *Blushes more.* And he was really loving and caring! He kisses me alot and held me..

Yami: Are you sure Gramps doesn't know?

Yugi: He hasn't said anything. And I've been quiet about it, the only people who know are you, Jou and Mokuba.

Yami: Eventhough I don't agree with what you're doing, I would never tell him.

Yugi: Thank you, Yami.. *Hugs Yami tighter and gives him a kiss on the cheek.* That's all I want..

Yami: But, if anything happens, I warned you...

Yugi: I know.. But let me have this.. If...if it turns bad then I'll llearn from it. But it's great right now! I want to keep it like this for as long as I can.

Yami: *He nods.* I can't stress it enough...

Yugi: I know.. If it goes wrong you can say I told you so..

Yami: I'm going to take a nap. I had a late night. Call me if you need anything.

Yugi: I will.. And I'm sorry, Yami.. Next time I go over you can come with me! *Gives Yami another hug before he lets him go.*

Yami: *He nods and leaves the room.*

Yugi: *Sighs and hugs his pillow.* (I hate when he's mad at me.. But I can't stop being with Seto..) *Falls asleep as soon as his eyes close, tired from his night with Seto.*

~In Yugi's dream~  
Yugi: *Storms into his room, taking his robes off in anger and throws them on the floor along with everything else he is wearing. Not noticing Seto sleeping in his bed.* Their so stupid! Do they think because I'm young I know nothing about war?! I swear if he wasn't Amun's father I would have him killed for disobeying me!

Seto: *He wakes up from the sudden disturbance.* Pharaoh?

Yugi: What?! Have I done something else that has cost the lives of my men? *Yells at the voice, quickly turn around to see who and lets out a heavy sigh when he sees Seto on his bed with a hurt look on his face.*

Seto: *He bows and quickly gets dressed.* Excuse me... I'll leave. I do not want to disturb His Excellency...

Yugi: No.. Please stay, I did not mean to let my anger out on you.. *Walks over and sits on his bed, holding his head in his hands.*

Seto: I'll come back. *He bows for permission to leave.*

Yugi: Do as you wish.. I'm in no mood to give orders today.. They will be ignored anyway.. *He mutters the last part, falls onto the bed.*

Seto: *He leaves the Pharaoh's chambers and decides to venture out into the desert.* (I hope the beautiful snake I saw yesterday is still alive. It wouldn't survive out in the open, but the white cobra captured for the Pharaoh as a gift... It should please him.)

Yugi: *Begins to punch his bed, letting out his angry incase Seto comes back.*(I do not want to hurt him..) *After a few minutes he gets up and start to walk around, goes to his window to feel the wind hoping it will help calm him. Looks out at the desert, sees his sweet little concubine out there.* (What is he doing? He knows not to go out alone! ) *Grabs his robe and runs out of his room.*

Seto: *He looks around the arid rocks and bushes where he saw the snake last. He holds a woven basket with a lid, ready to catch the prized snake.*

Yugi: *Ignores his servants and officers calling at him and runs out of the palace to where he saw Seto go off too.* (Please Ra' don't let him be taken from me..)

Seto: *He smiles as he spots the snake taking shelter under a rock. He turns the rock over and catches the snake before it has a chance to escape and seals the snake securely in the basket.* Finally... *He takes a swig of water out of his leather canteen and begins to head back towards town.*

Yugi: *His heart skips a beat when he sees Seto, runs up to him and hugs him tightly.* I've told you never to go out into the desert without someone, What in the name or Ra' do you think you were doing?!

Seto: Pharaoh? Why are you worried? I was a desert scout for Persia before I became your concubine...

Yugi: (Why am I so worried.. He is just my concubine.) I do not care about then. I had ordered you and you disobeyed me..

Seto: *He feels the Pharaoh hold him tighter and struggles not to drop the precious cargo.* I'll make it up to you, Pharaoh. I won't disobey you again...

Yugi: You better not, or I will be forced to punish you like when you first came to me.. Now come.. *Lead Seto back to the palace.*

Seto: (I hope he'll enjoy what I captured for him.) Pharaoh... *He looks over the horizon as the Pharaoh leads him to the palace and spots several hawks, the physical embodiment of Horus, gliding over the battlefield.* the Gods want you to win.

Yugi: *Looks up and spots the hawks.* Maybe with them, we will win.. We have lost to many already.. *Becomes quiet as he walks into the palace, wanting to get to his room.*

Seto: The reason I traveled into the desert was to retrieve a gift for you, Pharaoh. *He kneels and holds the woven basket out at an arm's length.* Take care in opening the gift...

Yugi: You need it get me anything.. But I thank you... *Looks at the basket, slowly opens it up and stares at the beauty of the snake.* Seto...

Seto: It's a white cobra... I've seen white snakes before, but nothing like this one. I tracked it down just for you...

Yugi: *Closes the basket and holds it close.* I..Thank you, Seto.. It is beautiful, magnificent creature like you.. *Leans down and kisses Seto's neck.*

Seto: I'm glad you like it, Pharaoh. Will you put him in the temple enclosure?

Yugi: Yes.. Come with me, my sweet.. *Leads Seto to the enclosure.* His will give our people hope, maybe..

Seto: *He follows the Pharaoh to the enclosure of cobras and watches the temple priests care for the snakes.*

Yugi: I have another for you to take care of.. He is my prized one.. *Hands the basket over to the priests.* Make sure he gets all he needs..

Seto: *He smiles as the priests gasp at the sight of the white cobra and begin to mutter praise towards the snake.*

Yugi: *Smiles as well.* I will be back to check on him.. Come Seto..*Turns and head to his room.*

Seto: *He follows the Pharaoh back to his chamber, slightly trailing behind as he glances at the other enclosures of animals they pass.* You have beautiful animals, Pharaoh.

Yugi: Thanks you.. Some of them are from my father's time.. But most I get from foreniers as gifts.. I like to come here when I need to think.. Seto: *He looks behind him as he hears a mew from close by. He smiles as one of the free-roaming Sacred Cats begins to follow them.*

Yugi: *Looks down and smiles, picks it up.* This one was from a man who wanted me to wed his daughter..

Seto: Is that one your favorite cat?

Yugi: She is.. She always sneaks into my room at night to sleep with me...

Seto: (I'll take a chance at saying this... I hope it doesn't anger him.) May I sneak into your bed tonight, Pharaoh?

Yugi: *Stops and turns to Seto.* You want to sleep in my bed? You know most people would be killed for asking that..

Seto: I am willing to take that chance... *He bows his head.*

Yugi: I will allow it tonight.. *Starts to walk again.* Come on, Seto..

Seto: *He reluctantly follows the Pharaoh, knowing that eventhough the Pharaoh allowed him to sleep in the royal chambers, he may receive a brutal punishment.*

Yugi: (Why can't I say no to him? He is an old enemy.. He would of liked me if his had the chance and still can..) *Walks into his room.* Close the door behind you, Tako will stay in here with us..

Seto: Yes, my King. *He closes and locks the door to the chamber. He bows.* Is there anything else you need?

Yugi: *Lets Tako down and sits down on his bed.* I have questions for you..

Seto: Yes, my Pharaoh. *He kneels on the floor to show his respect and submission.*

Yugi: How long have you been my concubine now? *Reaches out and runs his fingers though Seto's thick hair.*

Seto: Not long at all...Less than the length of the flood season, Pharaoh.

Yugi: Do you hate me? I attacked your land, took you from your family and enslaved you..

Seto: Everyone is at war, Pharaoh. I did hate you at first and I resented having to sleep with you. I realize now that you could have killed me, and I'm thankful that you spared my life.

Yugi: I knew you did.. But I couldn't stop myself from having you.. You're beauty is like nothing else I have seen before.. I could never killed you, It hurt me seeing you whipped..

Seto: Why did you ask, Pharaoh? *He keeps his body low to the ground to be as unthreatening to the Pharaoh as possible.*

Yugi: I don't know.. *Lifts Seto's head up and stares into his eyes.* You have the most amazing eye, my sweet.. Come sit up here with me..

Seto: *He sits on the Pharaoh's bed and stares at the floor, aware that he may still have to deal with the Pharaoh's wrath from going into the desert and his remark made earlier.*

Yugi: You are scared of me.. Why? I am not going to whip you again, I hate to ruin your perfect body.. It was made by the gods for me.. *Runs his hands over Seto's back, traces the scars.*

Seto: I know I disobeyed you...

Yugi: You did.. What do you think I should do to you? *Leans over and sucks on Seto's neck, wanting to leave his mark.*

Seto: I can't tell my Pharaoh what to do. I'm just a concubine... *He shivers as the Pharaoh kisses his neck.*

Yugi: You are the best of my concubines.. Do you know how many people have asked me to give you to them? *Keeps kissing Seto, bites on his neck.*

Seto: No... *He moans softly in pleasure.* ~Oh! The Egyptians were the first to place a ring on the ring finger when married!

Yugi: The king we are fighting again asked me for you...Said he would pull back his troops if he could have one night with you.. *Moans his hands to rub Seto's chest, pulling his nipples.*

Seto: I don't mean to be fresh with you Pharaoh, but why won't you let him have me for a single night if it would stop the war?

Yugi: Because you are mine.. I am very passives of what is mine..

Seto: It will stop your people from dying...

Yugi: I know..Do you think I haven't thought of that? That is what the fight was for today..Everyone wants me to give you to him.. But I do not want to force you.. And I can't stand the though of anyone else tasting you..Feeling your tight warmth around my cock..

Seto: I don't understand you, Pharaoh... I'm your slave, yet you don't want to force me...

Yugi: I don't either. I should send you to him right now.. But I..I.. *Sighs.* I do not know what to do, Seto.. I am failing my county..

Seto: Defeat him by force and prove who is stronger... But if you make me go to him, I will not regret it. I will do anything to please you.

Yugi: Do you want to go to him? He is attractive.. I will not punish you for it.. *Looks down, holds onto Seto.* We are losing to many people.. Our best warriors out in your homeland fighting them..

Seto: No. You treat me well. I'm sure if I went to him, I would be killed.

Yugi: Then I will not send you.. *Softly kisses him.* I will.. I will go to him myself and see if there is anything else I can do..if not then I will kill him and end this war..

Seto: *He bows his head.* You asked me the questions. Is there anything you need, Pharaoh? *He kisses the Pharaoh's royal hand.*

Yugi: I am in need of your touch.. You always know what I need..*Takes his robe off, letting Seto see his body.*

Seto: *He kisses up his Pharaoh's arm, worshipping every inch of exposed skin with his soft lips.*

Yugi: Mmm..yes.. More, my sweet. *Arches up into Seto, letting out little groans.*

Seto: *He gently rubs the Pharaoh's chest and plays with his nipples.* What kind of touch does my Beloved desire? *His hands trail delicately in between the legs of the Pharaoh.*

Yugi: I want you to ride me.. I want to see your pleasure as he take me deep inside you.. *Thrusts up, making his hard cock bump against Seto.*

Seto: *He seductively removes the thin linen covering his body and pushes the Pharaoh flat against the bed.* You look beautiful, Pharaoh. *He touches the Pharaoh's growing cock as he leans naked over the bed.*

Yugi: Mmhh.. Only you can see me like this.. Please, Seto. I need you.. *Thrusts his cock into Seto's hand.*

Seto: *He slowly lowers himself onto the Pharaoh's warm cock.* Mm... Mm! *He moans sharply as he feels the Pharaoh's cock enter him.*

Yugi: *Grunts as he's incased by Seto's heat, thrusts up hard and goes deeper into Seto. Grabs his hips to help him move as he thrusts harder into Seto, letting out deep groans of pleasure.*

Seto: Oh... *He moans sharply in pleasure* Harder... *He moves his hips to ride the Pharaoh's cock as hard as he can.*

Yugi: *Growls lowly and wraps his arms around Seto, as he flips them over, begins to fuck Seto into his bed.* Do you like it? Do you like it when I'm in you?

Seto: I love it... *He lets out in between moans of pleasure from being fucked.*

Yugi: You are mine.. Only mine, Seto.. You are only for me till the after life. *Grunt and moans in pleasure as he thrusts faster into Seto, kisses him.*

Seto: So...hard... *Sweat rolls down his forehead as he feels the Pharaoh pleasure him.*

Yugi: Ddo you want to release? Hmm...Should I let you? *Reaches down and starts to stroke Seto, knowing Seto will not release till he says so.*

Seto: Keep...going... I love feeling you... *Sweat glistens over his skin.*

Yugi: *Thrusts harder and faster into Seto, making to bed move with the force of his thrusts.* I want you to release, Seto..

Seto: Oh... *He moans and releases his hot seed onto the Pharaoh's hand and over his body.*

Yugi: Mmmmm...*Groans out in pleasure as he releases inside Seto, marking him as his.* You..are mine.. I will take you to the after life with me...

Seto: I'm honored to have the privilege of being buried with you... We'll be together even in death.

Yugi: Yes, we will.. *Softly kisses Seto, sucking on Seto's lower lip.* But hopefully that won't be for awhile..

Seto: *He gently kisses the Pharaoh.* (Does he have feelings for me?)

Yugi: *Kisses back hard, pants lightly.* Seto..What is it you do to me?

Seto: It's the same thing you do to me...If I weren't a concubine,  
would you love me?

Yugi: I..think I already do.. I wish I was not the pharaoh.. I you would be my only..*Sighs and lays down on top of Seto.* But I have to have heirs..

Seto: I know... *He sighs.* Only your wives can give you heirs.

Yugi: I may have found a women.. She is nice and will have good heirs.. But you will always me my first choice..I will only sleep with her to produce a child..

Seto: *He feels the sun dim and moves closer to the Pharaoh.* May I have your name? I'll always show you respect, but I want something to call you by when we're in private.

Yugi: *Pulls the blanket up over them, chuckles when he feels Tako jump up to lay beside them.* You may call me Atem... You may call me it when we are alone, my sweet Seto..

Seto: Atem... *He hums the name as he begins to fall asleep.*

Yugi: *Jumps as he wakes up, frowns when he thinks of his dream.* (Why was I Yami in my dream? Aam I not good enough for Seto?)

Yami: Hey, Yugi! Your phone keeps going off!

Yugi: *Jumps at Yami's voice, reaches for his phone and looks to see he has three missed texts and one missed call from Seto.* Why didn't I hear it... *Speed dials Seto.*

Seto: Hello, Yugi... I tried to call you...

Yugi: Yeah, I fell asleep.. I'm sorry I missed it, my phone usually wakes me up when it goes off! *Sits up, blushes when he feels a wetness on his groin.*

Seto: It's okay. We had a long night together.

Yugi: *Blushes and starts to take his pants off.* Wwe did.. I.. thank you for last night, it was amazing Seto.

Seto: Would you like to do it again?

Yugi: Yyeah, I'd love too! *Gets out of his bed and goes to his dresser to get out a new pair of boxers.* Wwould you like me to um.. To liick you again? Ddid I do good last night?

Seto: It's been awhile since I've been licked like that. I loved it.

Yugi: I..I'm glad.. You tasted good.. *Pulls up his boxers and finds clean pair of pants.* What are you doing now?

Seto: I'm working on the computer right now. Do you want to come over after I'm done?

Yugi: Yeah! But.. Is it okay if Yami comes too? I think if he was able to maybe just talk to you he won't worry so much..

Seto: He can come if he wishes.

Yugi: Really? Thank you, Seto! *Whispers over the phone so Yami can't hear.* I'll ssuck you tonight after he leaves.. *Blushes hard.*

Seto: *He whispers back.* I've missed your mouth... Mm.

Yugi: Yyou have? *Walks out to the bathroom.* I'm glad yyou liked it! How long till you think you're done?

Seto: An hour at the most.

Yugi: Okay, I'll get ready and we'll be there then.. I can't wait till I get to see you again.. I've missed you..

Seto: I've missed you too. I have been thinking about you since I dropped you off...

Yugi: You have? *Smiles and rests against the sink.* (I have nothing to worry about.. My dream is just a dream, he wants me!)

Seto: Yes, have you missed me?

Yugi: You're all I've been thinking about.. I wish I didn't have to come home!

Seto: I'll let you go, but you can call me anytime before you come over...

Yugi: Okay, I'll be over in a hour! I can't wait to see you, Seto.. *Kisses over the phone.*

Seto: I'll see you... *He kisses Yugi over the phone.*

Yugi: Bye, my prince. *Kissed again before he hangs up and does what he needs to in the bathroom. Heads downstairs to get a snack and tell Yami.* Yami?

Yami: Yes, Yugi?

Yugi: I talked to Seto.. He's doing some work but he'll be done in an hour and we can go over! He says you're welcome to come!

Yami: Really? Do you want some lunch before we go?

Yugi: Yes! I'm hungry! *Walks to the kitchen.* What are we going to have?

Yami: I was going to have a grilled cheese sandwich. Is that what you want?

Yugi: That sounds good! *Helps Yami and gets the cheese and butter out.*

Yami: Do you want extra cheese?

Yugi: Of course!! *Gets a pop out for him and Yami.*

Yami: *He loads the skillet with butter and prepares the sandwiches before he puts them on.*

Yugi: *Sits down at the table and waits.* You'll like Seto's place, it's huge! And Mokuba is really nice..

Yami: Of course, he's rich, isn't he?

Yugi: Yeah, but he doesn't act snooty and snotty like rich people. He's really nice..

Yami: *He turns the sandwiches over.* How rich is he?

Yugi: I don't know.. He's from the Kaiba family. And since they own have the town I'm guessing he's really rich.

Yami: He's from the Kaiba family? *He looks at Yugi, somewhat shocked.*

Yugi: Yeah, I know! I didn't think he was from them either! He could have anyone he wants.. But he wants me Yami!

Yami: I'm just worried about you...

Yugi: I know. *Walks over and hugs Yami, nuzzles his face into Yami's back.* You don't have to be, we'll go over to Seto and you can do your big brother thing and see he cares for me!

Yami: I'll always be protective of you...

Yugi: I'm a big boy, you know! I have to grow up sometime Yami..Now finish my sandwich!

~At Seto's~

Yugi: *Knocks on the huge door.* Now be good, Yami.. Don't punch him or anything..

Seto: *He opens the door.* Yugi, please come in...

Yugi: *Blushes lightly when he hears Seto's voice, walks in and stands in front of Seto.* Hhi, Seto.. I missed you.. *Hugs Seto around the waist.*

Seto: *He holds Yugi tight and glances up at Yami.* Is that your brother, Yugi? (So, that's what Yugi will look like in a few years...)

Yugi: Yeah, this is my brother Atem, but he likes to be called Yami. *Looks up at Seto.* (Why is he looking Yami like that?)

Yami: *Glares at Seto, looking him up and down.* Yes...I am Yugi's older brother..

Seto: I see, don't stand around you two and sit down...

Yugi: Okay! Where's Mokuba? *Follows Seto into the living room.*

Yami: *Walks in and sits down next to Yugi on the loveseat, not wanting Seto to be there.*...You have a nice house...

Seto: Mokuba is doing homework, and thank you. *He sits across from Yugi and Yami*

Yugi: oh, tell him I say hi if I don't get to see him.. *Looks longingly at Seto, wishing he was in Seto's arms.*

Yami: What are your plans with my brother? You know he is underage and this is statutory rape..

Seto: *His body grows rigid at Yami's question, unsure how to answer.* I've never hurt Yugi.

Yugi: *Pokes Yami with his elbow.* I already told him that, but he won't believe me!

Yami: Do you plan on staying with Yugi forever? Never hurting him? Even going to jail for him?

Seto: I already told Yugi that I didn't care anymore if I lost my job...If I didn't have Yugi, I might as well go to prison.

Yugi: *Flushes at Seto's words, his heart flutter with love for Seto. Smiles at Seto.* (He really cares for me! I love you, Seto!)

Yami: *Stares at Seto, his red eyes boring into his soul.* What would you do if it was your little brother?

Seto: My little brother...is much younger than Yugi. Honestly if he met someone when he's Yugi's age who is nine years older, I wouldn't let my brother see them.

Yami: And you are nine years older then Yugi.. You can see why I am against this..

Yugi: *Starts to play with his pants, getting nervous.*

Seto: It's your decision...but you won't be able to stop me from seeing Yugi.

Yami: If I think you are hurting him, I can stop you. I have friends in the police.. *Glares at Seto.*

Yugi: Hhe won't hurt me, Yyami! Stop tthreating him!

Seto: You can threaten me all you want...

Yami: Oh, it's not a threat. If Yugi is hurt..

Seto: (I wish I could see Yugi get mad...Yami does look sexy.) *He stares at the floor.* I've never hurt him.

Yugi: (Why won't he look up? Is he mad?) *Wiggles out of Yami's arm and walks over to sit in front of Seto, resting his hands on Seto's knees.* You've made me feel like heaven, Seto..

Yami: You haven't yet... But I'm worried you will, I don't trust you, Seto..

Seto: *He looks into Yugi's eyes and plays with his hair.* Does it look like I care if you trust me?

Yugi: *Smiles brightly at Seto, rests his head on Seto's lap. Nuzzles his head into Seto's hand.* He won't hurt me, Yami. Please, let me have this..

Yami: *Sighs and rubs his forehead.* I do not approve of this.. But I will not break you two apart.. But know if I ever see Yugi crying because of you.. *Just glares at Seto, letting him finish it.*

Seto: Fine...*He gently rubs Yugi's back.* Do what you must.

Yugi: *Shiver at Seto's touch, his body missing it. Moves closer to Seto, sitting between his leg, blushes when he notices he's facing a special part of Seto.*

Yami: *Looks away, not wanting to see.* Where is your bathroom?

Seto: It's down the hall. the fourth room on the left. Unless you want to go upstairs...

Yami: No, the one down here is fine.. *Stands up and walks out.*

Yugi: *Shyly looks up at Seto.* I'm sorry for him.. He's..He's just overprotective of me.

Seto: I understand him...

Yugi: Thank you, Seto.. *Nuzzles Seto, his hair and cheek brushes against Seto's clothed groin.

Seto: Yugi...are you trying to...turn me on?

Yugi: Huh? *Looks up and blushes when he sees Seto's bulge twitch. I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention where I was...*Looks down.*

Seto: It's alright...Will you sit on my lap?

Yugi: Yeah! I've been wanting too! *Quickly climbs up and sits on Seto's lap, wiggle to get comfy before he lays his head against Seto's shoulder.* You're so warm..

Seto: If your brother comes out, let's give him something to be jealous of... *He brushes his finger against Yugi's cheek.*

Yugi: Mm..Hhe may get mad.. *Shivers and moves closer to Seto, licks his lips as he stares at Seto's lips.*

Seto: And? *He parts his lips for a kiss.* Mm...

Yugi: Mmmhh..Seto.. *Moans softly into the kiss, moves to straddle Seto's waist as he kisses back.* I..don't care anymore, don't stop kissing me!

Seto: *He pulls Yugi's hair and slightly tilts Yugi's head into the kiss. He kisses and licks Yugi's lips longingly.*

Yugi: *Lets Seto move him where he wants, opens his mouth to let Seto in. Licks at Seto's tongue to tease him.* (God, he's so amazing! I never want to go back to the game shop.. I want to stay here forever!)

Seto: You taste so good, Yugi...*He kisses Yugi hard and gently begins to rub Yugi's thighs.*

Yugi: So do you..God, never stop Seto! *Whines softly as he spreads his thighs, wanting Seto to touch him more. Not hearing Yami walk back into the room.*

Yami: *Walks back in and quickly looks away.* Can you two not do that while I am hear? I so not want to see my little brother being deflowered again..

Seto: You act like you've never seen a couple kiss before....

Yami: That was getting into more then just kissing.. Plus I've already heard Yugi moan for you enough at night, I don't need to hear it now..

Yugi: *Blushes hard and hides his face in Seto's neck.* Sshut up, Yami.. Ggo home! I'm going to stay with Seto a bit..

Yami: *Looks at them for a bit.* Fine...I will be back tonight to pick you up.. Call me if you want to come home early.. *Heads out the door.*

Seto: Finally...*He plays with Yugi's hair.*

Yugi: He's not bad.. *Softly kisses at Seto's exposed neck.* He was my hero when I was little.

Seto: I'm sure...*He continues to play with Yugi's hair.*

Yugi: Mm.. I like when you play with my hair, prince...*Smiles as he nips at Seto's neck before he starts to suck, showing a little dominance.*

Seto: You're losing a bit of your submissiveness...*He smirks and allows Yugi to continue to nip his neck.*

Yugi: Iis that bad? I can stop if you want... *Softly licks at the nip wounds in apology.*

Seto: It's not bad. It means you're more confident.

Yugi: I..I am a bit.. You'd..really go to jail for me? *Pulls Seto's shirt collar down abit so he has more room to kiss.*

Seto: I'd do anything for you...

Yugi: Really? Yyou really mean that? *Begins to suck on Seto's pulse point, bites softly.* (Should I tell him? Or is it to early to say I love you?)

Seto: Mm...I do mean it...

Yugi: *Kisses his way up to Seto's ear, softly suck on the lobe as he whispers.* I love you, Seto... Please make me yours again..

Seto: Yugi...*He stares into Yugi's eyes, his own cold eyes hint at confusion.*

Yugi: *Looks down, wraps his arms around himself.* I.I'm sorry..I sshouldn't of..Yyou'd never.. I-I'll ggo..you..I'm sorry.. *Starts to get off of Seto, tears filing his eyes.* (I'm ruined it! I shouldn't of said anything, He's never love me! II'm nothing! I'm so stupid!)

Seto: Wait, Yugi...Are you truely in love with me?

Yugi: Yyeah.. Yyou're all I think abbout, Seto.. I'm oonly happy when I'm with yyou.. I go home aand it feel like a part of mme is missing cause I'm nnot with you.. Bbut I undersstand if yyou don't feel the ssame way..Wwho'd love me..I'm jjust...nothing..

Seto: *He sighs.* Would you come upstairs with me?

Yugi: Yyeah.. Anything you want, Setto.. *Gets up, still hugs himself tightly as he follows Seto to him room.* (I made him upset.. I should just shut up!)

Seto: *He slowly backs Yugi against and onto the bed.* This is going to be a test...

Yugi: A-A ttest? What to yyou want me tto do? *Wiggles slightly underneath Seto, relaxing at be at the warmth coming from Seto's bed.*

Seto: This is going to be a test of how you feel about me. *He lays down on top of Yugi and kisses him softly.*

Yugi: Ookay... I'll do aanything for you, Sseto..*Moans softly into the kiss, shyly wraps his arms around Seto's neck.*

Seto: I'm going to see if during your moans of pleasure if you tell me how much I'm loved...

Yugi: Yyou are... Please, make me yours again.. Mmake love to me Seto, Please! *Starts to lightly grind against Seto.*

Seto: Do you want me to go bare this time? Or do you still want me to use a condom?

Yugi: *Blushes and moans softly at the thought of feeling Seto's release inside him.* Nno condom. I want to ffeel all of you, my prince! *Softly sucks and nibbles on Seto's lower lip, looking into his eyes lovingly.*

Seto: Bare it is...*He kisses Yugi hotly and begins to remove Yugi's clothing.*

Yugi: Mmm! *Moans into the kiss as he helps Seto to get him undressed, shivers when his bare bottom touches the warm bed. Pulls at Seto's shirt, wanting it off.*

Seto: *He helps Yugi to remove his shirt.* Do you see what you do to me? *He touches his rock hard cock through his pants before he unzips them.*

Yugi: *Licks his lips at the sight, slides underneath Seto's body till he's face to face with little Seto. Nuzzles it with his face and gives it small licks.* Aand it's all mine!

Seto: Do you want to suck me first?

Yugi: Ccan I try? I don't kknow how good I'll be..Bbut I want to see if it taste even better then.. *Blushes hard and giggles when he sees Seto's balls sway and reaches up to play with them.*

Seto: You can try anything you want... Suck me...

Yugi: *Moves up a bit so the head of Seto's rod is at his mouth, shyly licks at the slit and looks up to see if he's doing alright before he takes the mushroom shaped head into his mouth and begins to suck.*

Seto: You know just what to do...*He moans softly as Yugi's mouth sucks on his length.*

Yugi: *Smiles brightly at the moan he gets and swipes his tongue against the glans under the head as he takes a bit more into his mouth.* (This is so much fun! He tastes really good and warm! But he's so big! I don't think I can fit all of him!)

Seto: Mm... Yugi... *He moans as he drips precum into Yugi's mouth.* Do you like how I taste?

Yugi: Mmmhhh!! *Moans and laps at the slit as the precum lands on his tongue, begins to suck hard as he tries to take even more of Seto in. Gags when he feels Seto hit the back of his throat.*

Seto: I love how you suck me...*He begins to gently thrust his hips, making his cock bob in and out of Yugi's mouth.*

Yugi: *Rubs Seto's thighs as he closes his eyes in pleasure, moans softly around Seto's cock as he sucks on him.*(I don't want to stop.. But I want him in me!) *Moves a hand to collect the spit dripping from his mouth and maneuvers his fingers to his opening and slowly pushes on in, whines at the feeling.*

Seto: Is that where you want my cock now?

Yugi: *Rapidly shakes his head yes and lets out a muffled moan as he enters another one and finds that place that makes him see stars, arches back in pleasure.*

Seto: *He moves Yugi's body and straddles him.* How much do you want it?

Yugi: *Pants lightly as he spreads his legs, thrusting his fingers in faster.*I..I jjust...want yyou, love!!!!!

Seto: Or...should i let you finger yourself...? You look amazing...*He begins to stroke yugi's cock.*

Yugi: Ah..Ahh! Sset..Pplease, I wwant uhh..I want yyour cock! Ohh god! *Cries out in pleasure as he enters a third finger, to filled with pleasure to feel any pain.* Nneed..your llove!

Seto: *He quickly spreads Yugi's legs and moves Yugi's hand and enters him hard.* Oh god...you're still so tight...

Yugi: AHhhhhhhhh!!!!!! *Screams out as Seto's manmeat stretches him to the fullest, quickly wraps his arms around Seto's neck as he tries to breath.*Ssoo..big!

Seto: Do you love my cock when it's inside of you? *He lightly begins to thrust, wanting to hear Yugi moan.*

Yugi: Yyess! Oh oh..I llove it! More, fuck Seto ggive me more, please! *Whines sweetly at he thrusts, rocks against Seto to try and get him to move faster. Clenches tightly around him.* (God, it feels even better without condoms! He feels so hot! I'm going to burn!)

Seto: You're so warm around me...*He begins to thrust faster as precum coats his cock. He thrusts his entire length into Yugi's ass.*

Yugi: AHh!! Oohh..ggod! Llove you..iin me! Ggod, I llove you, Seto!!!! *Moans loudly as he thrashes underneath Seto, his body moving in pleasure as it's pounded into.*

Seto: Do you want to feel my release? *He nibbles Yugi's lips as he thrusts harder.*

Yugi: *Tries to talk but all that comes out is moans and groans of pleasure, shakes his head yes before he kisses Seto hard, biting his lower lip as he clenches hard around him.*

Seto: Mm...*He moans softly as he releases his load inside Yugi's ass for the first time.* You feel so good...

Yugi: Ssetoooo!!! *Moans loudly as he releases onto Seto's tight abs, his opening clenches madly around Seto, pushing some of his release out.* I..love you...

Seto: *He nuzzles Yugi's neck.* Do you think you passed your test?

Yugi:*Pants heavily as he holds onto Seto tightly.* I hhope so..I really llove you!*Blushes lightly when he feels some of Seto's cum leak out.* I'm..so full..

Seto: Don't lose all of it...*He kisses Yugi's neck.* I love you...*He whispers against Yugi's skin.*

Yugi: *A tear of happiness rolls down his cheek.* Ssay it again..Please, my prince.. Yyou really mmean it?

Seto: Look at me, Yugi...*He tilts Yugi's face and kisses him gently.* I love you...

Yugi: *Looks into Seto's eyes and sees for once their not cold, their warm. Kisses back hard as tears fall.* I love you, oh I love you so much Seto!

Seto: Don't leave my bed. *He lays down next to Yugi and holds him tight.*

Yugi: I never want too, I want to stay with you forever Seto.. *Hugs Seto back tightly, presses his small body against Seto's.*

Seto: Mm...*He holds Yugi tight against his sweaty body.*

Yugi: *Snuggles against Seto, intertwines their legs and starts to kiss and lick at Seto's neck and chest.* How can you taste so good? Even sweaty!

Seto: I ask you the same...*He kisses Yugi's sweat drenched forehead,*

Yugi: *Blushes, tilts his head up to capture Seto's tongue in a kiss.* (I'm complete now.. This is what I've wished for and I got it, I got my prince!)

Seto: Are you tired yet? *He asks as he rubs Yugi's bare chest.*

Yugi:*Shivers and arches into Seto's hand, snuggles into Seto's neck and softly yawns.* Yeah, you make me so comfy and warm...

Seto: Do you want to sleep here tonight?

Yugi: I'd love too! Iis it okay with you? *Gives Seto's neck a little licks, loving the taste of Seto.*

Seto: I'm the one who asked you. It's fine with me. I need someone to share this lonely bed with.

Yugi: Your poor bed... So lonely.. *Softly sucks on Seto's neck, wanting to leave another mark before he falls asleep.*

Seto: Mm...*He moans softly as Yugi marks him again. He pulls the blankets over both of them and begins to drift off to sleep.*

Yugi: Love you, my prince.. *Kisses at the dark mark before he nuzzles into his neck, starts to fall asleep.*

~In Yugi's dream~

=The palace guards break into the main concubine's room=

Seto: *He stands up quickly from his bed.* What the hell is going on?

Guard: You are to come with us! Priest Jahi is going to end this war. *Grabs Seto and quickly ties his wrists together.*

Seto: What? And the Pharaoh approves of this?

Guard: It doesn't matter, now shut up before I shut you up.. *Drags Seto out of the room.*

Seto: (Atem let them take me...I thought I meant something to him.) *He no longer fights and allows the guards to drag him away from his room.*

~With Pharaoh~

Atem: *Sighs as he walks into his room, lets the servants undress him.* Have then send Seto in, I'm in need of him.. (I need to him, feel his skin..)

Servant: Of course...*She bows and rings Seto's service bell. She waits to hear footsteps or for the door to open and nervously rings the bell again when Seto doesn't enter.*

Atem: *Looks at the door with a frown, sends her away.* (Where is Seto?) *Walks out of his room and to his high priest.* Priest Jahi, I need to speak to you..

Jahi: Yes, Pharoah?

Atem: I am in need of my concubine and he is no where to be found..I know you had something to do with this. *Glares at him.*

Jahi: Oh, that rat? I did nothing to him. Your royal guards handed him over to the other land.

Atem: I did not order that! I said I was not giving him over, I had a plan to defeat Marik! He was mine, not yours to give!

Jahi: It doesn't matter, he's just your sex slave. You can get another.

Atem: Yes, it does! You defied my order, Jahi! You will be punished to death for this.. Guards, take him away and let him rout in a cell till I return to kill him myself.. *His eyes are a deeper red with anger.*

Jahi: *He stands quiet and smirks, knowing his action will end the war.* Go ahead and kill me...

Atem: No, I will let you suffer... You will feel all the torture my Seto is feeling.. *Looks at the guard.* Take him to Baku, tell him I say to use some of his new..toys on Jahi.. *Smirks devilishly at Jahi.* You will be wishing for death by tonight..

Jahi: *He smirks as he is led away by the guard.* Hmph...

Atem: *Growls and turns to his cheif warrior.* Ready my war chariot... We'll be at Marik's when Ra' hides behind the dune.. *Walks out of the room.*

~With Seto~

Guard: *He drops Seto at the warring King's feet.* Here's the concubine you desired...

Marik: *Lets out alow chuckle, nudges Seto with his foot.* Mm...Look up, little whore.. Let your new master see you..

Seto: * He looks up hesitantly at his new master.* (He wants to hurt me...)

Marik: You are still as beautiful as that day I first saw you.. I knew that day, I had to have you.. *Reaches out and grabs Seto's face, uses a ring on his finger to cut Seto's cheek. Groans in pleasure as he licks up the blood.* I want to hear you scream...

Seto: What...would you like me to do for you? My master...

Marik: Mm..He has train you well..That is all he is good for.. *Sits back in his throne and spreads his legs.* Use your mouth on me now..

Seto: *He nods* (He is good looking...but I prefer Atem...) *He moistens his lips and moves into position and begins to lick his new Master's cock.* (He hasn't bathed in a few days...)

Marik: *Slaps Seto.* Is that the best you can do?*Grabs Seto's head and pushes it into his groin.* Now do it right..

Seto: (Lesson one...He doesn't enjoy being teased...) *He flinches as he's slapped and begins to suck Marik obediently.*

Marik: Mm..That's it.. Now lick at my slit... *Begins to thrust his hips into Seto's mouth, holding Seto's tightly by the hair to keep him still.*

Seto: (I have to make the best of this...) *He seductively licks the slit of Marik's cock and flashes a steamy look at Marik before taking Marik's cock into his mouth again.*

Marik: Oh yes.. You like that don't you? I bet you love cock, my little whore.. *Thrust fast and rough into Seto's sweet mouth, pulling Seto's head into his hips as he thrusts.*

Seto: (No, I just want this to be over...) *He moans with Marik's cock deep in his mouth.*

Marik: Mmm.. So good.. I don't think I can last.. but don't worry, we'll have more fun after this.. *Gives a few more hard thrusts before he releases hard into Seto's abused mouth, holds Seto's face against his pubes till he finish.*

Seto: (He tastes disgusting...) *He swallows Marik's release quickly to avoid tasting him further.*

Marik: Yes, take it all... There's more to come.. *Lets go of Seto's hair, jerks his hips up to push Seto off.* Now lick me clean.. My release is all you'll be having to eat for awhile... *Smirks as he looks down.*

Seto: *He reluctantly begins to lick Marik clean, trying his best to seem passionate.* (I want Atem...)

Marik: Good little whore.. Now stand up, I want to show you your new room.. That is when you are not chained to my bed.. *Smirks as he pushes himself back into his pants and gets up.*

Seto: *He nods and begins to follow Marik to his new room.* (I have a terrible feeling...)

Marik: *Walks into the room.* I hope you don't mind sharing.. I have a slave I have to retrain.. *Walks over to a slave hanging from the wall, runs his fingers over the many wounds on the slaves chest.* It is almost time for his drink...

Seto: (This is my room? It's dark...and dirty...) No, I don't mind...Thank you...

Marik: Good.. Now get undress..*Nods to the guard and walks away as they give the slave his daily 'drink'.* I want to see what I have to work with..

Seto: *He shamefully begins to undress.* (Only Atem can see me...) *He slowly exposes his shoulders, chest, and lower body.*

Marik: To slow. *Pulls out a knife from his boots and cuts off the rest of Seto's outfit, smirking when he sees trails of blood.* Better.. From now on, you will never put on clothes.. You are always to be naked and ready for me when I need you..

Seto: Y-yes...*He stares at the floor, too ashamed to look into Marik's eyes.*

Marik: *Smirks and places the blade of the knife under Seto's chin and forces him to look up.* Are you scared of me?

Seto: With the knife in your hand...yes.

Marik: I will make you fear me when I have nothing in my hand... *Puts the knife back in his boot and pushes Seto to the stocks he has, moves Seto's head and hands into place before he closes and locks it.* Mm..I may keep you in here for awhile.. You look so sexy.. *Presses his groin against Seto's bare ass.* You've been whips before...So beautiful..

Seto: *His back stiffens as Marik touches his old whip marks.* Not as sexy as you are...(I have to kiss his ass to survive...I have to get out of here...)

Marik: Really now? You want more of your master, my little whore? *Takes himself out of his pants again and grinds against Seto to get himself hard.*

Seto: Take me out of the stocks first...

Marik: No, I like you here..*Grabs a cat o' nine tails whips off the wall and runs it over Seto's back.* I made this myself.. I added little surprises at the ends.. *Rubs his cock against Seto's clenched opening.* I would open up.. Or this is going to hurt.. *Thrusts hard into Seto, groans as his bock breaches the clenched muscles.*

Seto: *He clenches as hard as he can against Marik's cock, trying to give him pain.* Release me...I'd rather take the whip...

Marik: You need to be taught.. I decide what happens, if I want to take you, I'll take you!*Thrusts even harder into Seto, pulls his arms back and whips Seto's upper back, the little pieces of metal at the ends of the whips cut and dig into Seto's skin.* Mm..so tight, Just how I like them..

Seto: *He groans in pain as he feels his flesh rip. He closes his eyes to try and distance himself from the pain of being whipped and being entered by force.* (How could you let him do this to me, Atem?)

Marik: Yes, more..I want to hear you cry out! *Whips Seto harder as he slams into Seto's opening, moans as he feels blood cover his cock.*

Seto: (I won't...) *He bits his lip to hold in any cries of pain. he tries to force his body to black out. He stares at the wall as everything around him turns black. He breathes heavily as he begins to feel faint. He slowly manages to black out.*

Marik: *Keeps thrusting and whipping Seto till he release, pulls out and wipes his cock against Seto's ass before he puts it in his pants. Grabs a bowl and places it under Seto's ass and squeezes it to make his release come out.* A nice snack when you wake up..

Seto: *His body goes limp and hangs from the stock, completely passed out cold from the pain.* (A...tem...)

~That night~

Atem: *Runs into the palace, his sword already stained with blood. Goes down the hall a slave told him to and goes into a room, gasps at the sight.*(My..Seto is here?) *Looks sadly at the poor sickly slave hanging from the wall.*(I will save him too.. But to find Seto first.) *Walks further into the room and looks around, finds his love in the stocks and runs over to him and gets on his knees in front of him, kisses his face as he runs his fingers though his hair.* Seto, Seto! My sweet, please wake up. Seto..

Seto: *His eyes slowly open and come to focus on Atem.* What...are you doing? Leave me alone...

Atem: I'm here to take you home, love.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know Jahi did this. Please forgive me, I didn't protect you my sweet.. *Tears come to his eyes as he covers Seto's face in kisses.* Seto..Oh Ra' Seto...

Seto: *He flinches as Atem kisses his face.* That's right...you might as well have whipped me and abused me. You let it happen.

Atem: (He hates me again..) You are right.. I..I caused all of your pain.. I should of sent you back to your home.. *Pulls back and wipes his eyes.*I will save you..And then I will free you.. You mmay go to your home.. *Stands up and unlocks the stocks to get Seto out.*

Seto: *He tries to walk to escape and falls to the floor from being too weak and pain pulsing through his body.*

Atem: *Quickly helps Seto up, looks in pain at the sight of Seto's back.* You are to weak.. I know you hate me but let me help you out..

Seto: (I have no one to go to...) No, I can make it...*He gathers himself and walks a distance of a few feet before he falls again. He screams in pain as he falls on his back.*

Atem: Stop it, Seto.. You are going to kill yourself.. *Picks Seto up, careful not to touch his back and carries him out of the room. Wanting to take him to a chariot so he can get healed.* (I've lost the love of my life.. Why Ra'?)

Seto: Don't...take me home, Pharaoh...I have no where to go...*He mutters almost indistinguishably.*

Atem: You always have a place at the palace.. I will make sure you get the best care.. I will free you and give you a slave and a camel so yyou can start your life as a free man.. (My life will be over without you.. I will be a lifeless body..)

Seto: All I have is your palace...*He holds onto Atem with the little strength left in his body.*

Atem: You may stay there.. You can pick out a room... *Walks out to a chariot.* You..You do not have to be my.. *Not able to finish he carefully sets Seto in it, takes off the cape attached to his armor and cover Seto with it.* I'm so sorry, Seto...I never wanted this to happen.. But I will make it right, even if I must give up my life..

Seto: *He shamefully covers himself and curls up tightly in the chariot. He whispers softly to Atem.* You have to come back...

Atem: I will try.. *Kisses Seto's forehead before he goes up to one of his warriors.* I want you to take him to the palace as fast as you can and get Amak to heal him..

Seto: *He tries to keep his body covered with the sheer cape given to him, he sighs, feeling violated.*

Atem: *Looks sadly at Seto as the warrior climbs on and grabs the reins.* May Ra' protect you on the journey.. *Walks back into the palace, wanting to find the man who broke his lover.*

~In the throne room~

Atem: Marik!!!!! *He calls out in anger.*

Marik: *He laughs sadistically at hearing his name called out.* So...It's the little Pharaoh... What do you want?

Atem: You know what I want..*Grips his sword tightly.* I want your head! Now fight me!

Marik: *He snickers evily and jumps out behind Atem and brings him in a choke hold.* I'll fight you...and kill you, then everything you call yours will be mine. Even your beautiful little whore...

Atem: You will never get him again!! *Growls in anger and feels where Marik is behind him and stabs his blade back, hisses as it slices into his side before he meets Marik's soft stomach.*

Marik: *He coughs blood on Atem's shoulder and hair. Even with the stab wound in his stomach, his choke hold grows stronger, trying to strangle Atem.*

Atem: *Turns the blade as he pushes it in deeper into Marik, his lungs begging for breath.* (I'll die knowing I'm taking you with me..) *Uses what strength he has to elbow Marik hard.*

Marik: *His grip releases as he loses too much blood to stay conscious. He slides down Atem's back and begins to spasm on the ground.*

Atem: *Gasps in air, places his hand on his side to try and stop the bleeding. Looks down at Marik's body.* This death is to good for you... *Pulls his blade out of Marik and moves up to his head.* This is mine now..*Cuts of Marik's head, the blood covers him. Spits some out as he reaches down and grabs the head by the hair and slowly walks out*

~At the Palace~

Seto: *He lays on his stomach on the Pharaoh's bed so he can be medically treated.* (I want Atem to come back...)

Amak: Do not worry.. The Pharaoh is strong and a fierce warrior. He will return. *Finish up Seto's back.* Be sure to drink the potion, it will help with the pain.

Seto: *He nods.* (I want him to come back.)

Amak: Take care, Seto.. It will kill the Pharaoh if you were to die.. *Walks out of the room.*

Seto: * He slowly drinks the potion provided, trying not to spit it out from the putrid taste.*

Atem: *Shakily walks into his room, in a daze from everything that happened. Keeps his eyes on the floor as he walk, Marik's lifeless eyes staring back upat him.*

Seto: Is...that you, Atem?

Atem: *Shakes his head when he hears Seto's sweet voice, taking out of his daze.* Yess...I am back..*Walks over to where Seto it.*

Seto: Atem...You're covered in blood! *He leans up and looks at Atem in shock.*

Atem: I am... I had to fight and kill..It is messy.. But worth it..*Holds his hand up so Seto can see Marik's lifeless head.* I only regret I wasn't able to torture him..

Seto: *He moves away from the lifeless head of Marik.* Don't...

Atem: He will never hurt you again.. *Walks out to the hall and hands the head to a servant.* Take it around the villages Let everyone know he has been concurred..*Walks back into the room and begins to undress, grunts softly at his wound.*

Seto: You're hurt...Let me bathe you...

Atem: No..You are hurt worse them I.. And.. you don't have to do that anymore, from now on you are a free man, Seto.. (And my life is nothing now..)

Seto: How am I free? I don't have anywhere to go but here...

Atem: You may stay here at the palace.. But you are no longer my slave..You are free to do whatever you wish.. *Gets completely naked, shivers as he feels his wound break open and blood runs down his hip.*

Seto: Let me bathe you, my Pharaoh Atem...

Atem: If it is what you wish and it will not hurt you to much.. I give you permission, Seto..*Walks to the bathhouse next to his room.*

Seto: It is what I want...*He follows Atem to the bath house.*

Atem: *Slowly walks into one of the baths, hisses as the water touches his wound. Leans against the edge and closes his eyes.* (I don't know if i can take him bathing me..)

Seto: *He steps into the bath after Atem.* You're still beautiful even when you're covered with blood...*He begins to wash the blood from Atem's body.*

Atem: How can you say that...? After all I have done? I..I should of put my most trusted guard at your door..Or better yet keep you in my chambers at all times! I was an idiot to believe they would follow my orders..*Tears fall as he looks down and moves away from Seto.*

Seto: Because you're all I have...*He sighs and moves away from Atem.*

Atem: Do..you hate me? I wouldn't blame you if you did.. *Looks in longing at Seto, wanting nothing more then to hold him.*

Seto: *He sighs.* I don't...know...

Atem: What can I do..if anything, to make this up to you..? To prove I llove you more then life..

Seto: *He sighs shallowly.* I really don't know, Atem...

Atem: *Looks down at the water for a few minutes before he looks to meet Seto's eyes.* I want you to take me, Seto..

Seto: Atem...What...?

Atem: I want you to make love to me.. You are in no condition to be taken and I am.. Plus, I would have no one else but you take my virginity..

Seto: Is this what you want? Atem...You're the Pharaoh, I can't dominate you...

Atem: Yes, I want this more then you know.. And I give you permission to dominate me, Seto.. I..I need a few minutes when I am not in control, where I can be free..

Seto: *He nods in agreement.* Let's bathe first...I can still feel him inside of me...

Atem: Yes, the smell of his blood is starting to make me sick.. *Dips under the water and runs his fingers though his blood soaked hair, comes back up and flings his head back.*

Seto: Atem...can you wash me? *He looks down in embarrassment for needing to ask Atem to help him.*

Atem: Yes, I was planning too.. *Walks over to Seto and begins to bath him, loving the feel of Seto's skin.* (I've missed his warmth.. I can't wait till he in inside me..)

Seto: Thank you...*He relaxes into Atem's arms.*

Atem: You need not thank me, I love to feel your skin.. *Softly and gently washes Seto's back and ass.*

Seto: Atem...Did you save me because you love me?

Atem: Yes.. I was scared for the first time in my life when I could not find you.. I thought of my life without you and it broke my heart, Seto.. I would be a walking dead without you.. *Shyly kisses Seto's neck.* I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself..

Seto: Atem...*He flinches slightly as the water agitates and burns his wounds on his back.*

Atem: *Quickly jumps back.* I am sorry, Seto.. I think you are clean now.. We can get out if you want..

Seto: My back is just sore...Let's go back to your room...

Atem: As you wish.. *Gets out of the bath and helps Seto out before he grabs a robe and puts it on. Heads to his bed.*

Seto: *He follows Atem completely naked and locks the door behind him.* Tell me how you want to start, Atem...

Atem: Do what ever you want to me, Seto.. I am completely under your control.. *Lays down in the bed and spreads his legs and arms out.*

Seto: You're very beautiful, my Pharaoh...*He sits on the bed next to Atem and brushes his hand against Atem's chest.*

Atem: Mm... Not as beautiful as you, my sweet.. *Arches his chest up.* More.. please Seto..

Seto: *He plays with Atem's nipples until they become hard.* Look at how hard your nipples are...

Atem: Sseto.. Ccan you.. suck them? *A light blushes covers his body, wiggles on the bed a bit.*

Seto: *He breathes softly against Atem's chest and begins to softly suck each nipple.* Mm...

Atem: Mmm!! Oh Setoo.. This..feels so good! *Arches into Seto's mouth, fists the blankets in pleasure.*

Seto: *He gently bites Atem's right nipple and plays with the left with his fingers, pinching it.*

Atem: Ahh! *Cries out in pleasure and quickly grabs Seto's head, burring his fingers in Seto's hair.* Oh Ra'!

Seto: *He shifts to kiss Atem's lips as he presses two fingers against Atem's entrance.*

Atem: *His body freezes at the fingers, takes a breath before he relaxes and starts to kiss Seto's back.* Make me yours, Seto..

Seto: *He slowly enters his fingers inside Atem.* How does it feel, my Pharaoh?

Atem: Mmuhh..It..I can't explain it.. It burns a bit.. *Shifts his hips as he tries to get used to it, keeping his breathing even.* More, I want you now..

Seto: *He straddles Atem and rubs his cock against Atem's entrance as he becomes rock hard and begins to enter Atem's asshole.* Ohh...

Atem: Oh..Mm....Ahhh!! *Cries out as he's entered for the first time, his muscles clamps down on Seto's cock to try and keep him out.* Ssoo..big!

Seto: Relax, my Pharaoh...*He gently begins to thrust into Atem's asshole.*

Atem: I-I'm trying..*Takes deep breath as he wraps his arms around Seto's, being mindful of his wounds.* Kkeep going..I want to feel of you..

Seto: *He begins to thrust faster, wanting to hear Atem moan his pleasure.* Relax for me, you almost have it...

Atem: Ohh..I am, Setoooo!!! *Moans loudly when he fire runs though his veins, begins to roll his hips to meet Seto's thrust.* Tthere, right there!

Seto: How good does it feel, my Atem? *He rolls his hips to grind his cock inside Atem's ass.* Ohh...you feel so good...

Atem: Ra'! So ggood, Seto! Hharder, I wwant more! *Cries in pleasure as he pulls Seto down for a steamy kiss, moaning into Seto's mouth.*

Seto: *He kisses Atem back and begins to thrust in Atem's asshole harder, making Atem's body jolt in pleasure.*

Atem: Ah! Oh! Ahh! Se-tto! *Groans and moans at each thrust, precum now flowing from his cock leave streaks on Seto's abs.* I'm..cclose!!

Seto: Do you like having my cock up your ass, Atem?

Atem: Yessssss!!!! *Cries out loudly as he releases hard onto his and Seto's stomachs, his toes curl in pleasure at his release.*

Seto: *He moans softly as he releases into Atem's ass.* Mmm...

Atem: Oh Ra'..Mm..*Leans him and kisses Seto lovingly.* I love you, Seto...

Seto: Do you mean it? Do you see me as your property?

Atem: Yes, I do..*Runs his fingers though Seto's hair.* I see you as my beautiful, strong lover.. Who will have my heart from now and in the after life..

Seto: *He gently kisses Atem's lips.* I...love your lips...

Atem: Mm.. I love everything about you.. *Softly nibbles Seto's lips.* Will you still lie with me in my eternal rest?

Seto: Always...*He licks Atem's lips passionately.*

Atem: *Moans softly into the kiss as he passionately kisses back.* (My life is complete... I will have my heirs by next year and I have my soul mate.. Who could ask for more...?)

~We hope you loved out story!!! We had fun writing it!~


End file.
